Chance For Love
by Capricorn89
Summary: AU. After dealing with hardships from home, Kaoru decides to run away. Staying at a friend's house she soon falls in love with a certain red-head. They both grow to love each other, but there's a problem. Enemies are in the way. KxK all the way. REVISED.
1. Escape To Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Title: Chance for Love  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me as I get used to the process. I recommend criticism good or bad. The reviews are what tell me what you as a reader like or dislike. I won't change everything in the storyline, but I will try to add what you like.  
  
_Italics_ - Thoughts  
  
BTW this is AU

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escape to Freedom**  
  
Kaoru placed her hands over her ears trying to shut out the world and mainly her aunt and uncle screaming at each other. This was the normal routine of her life. Her aunt and uncle were constantly always bickering at each other. Sometimes when things got even worse, her aunt and uncle brought her into the conversation always saying how she was useless and that it probably was her fault that they were going broke and being thrown into a financial debt. Kaoru shut her eyes trying to hold in the tears. _If only mom and dad were here..._ Kaoru thought sadly.  
  
Her mom had died a few years just after she was born. Kaoru couldn't remember much about her except that she was a very nice, beautiful woman that smelled like jasmine. Her father had died over just a year or two ago when she was 15 in a car accident. After he had died, she was thrown into custody of her aunt and uncle. Both had disliked her very much and treated her as if she were a germ from the beginning.  
  
Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself holding back a choked sob. She couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't. She rose shakily to her feet and made her way to her very small closet. With shaking fingers she opened up a large box that contained over $10,000. It was the money that she had been saving up her whole life. From her quite useful check that she had received after selling the dojo that her parents had owned all the way to the 3 full-time jobs she had. Not once had she used any of it. Kaoru took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. _This is it..._ Kaoru thought_, it's now or never.  
_  
She bent over and pulled out a worn out looking suitcase and started stuffing in all that she owned. Clothes, shoes, some of the very little jewelry she owned, her personal belongings and anything that she could think of. She silently washed her face and quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes. A navy blue shorts, a purple T-shirt, and a comfortable pair of tennis shoes. Kaoru pulled her hair into a tight, neat ponytail and tiptoed over to the door. She looked out and saw that her aunt and uncle were no longer yelling, but had gone to their respective rooms with pure hatred still in them.  
  
After seeing that everything was okay, she walked silently over to the phone and with trembling fingers picked it up and dialed her best friend's number. After 8 rings and what seemed like eternity, Kaoru drew in a sharp breath and let some tears flow down freely from her face.  
  
_She's not there.._ Kaoru thought sadly. Just as she was about to hang up a tired, sleepy, irritated voice came on.  
  
"Hello? Who ever this is calling better have a good explanation for calling!!! If this is another prank call, I'll be sure to hunt you down and kill you with-"  
  
Kaoru smiled brightly and cut of her friend by saying quickly. "Misao! It's me, Kaoru!"  
  
After a silent pause, Misao answered in a low, quiet voice. "Kaoru? It's almost 2 in the morning....Are you alright? Did anything happen?"  
  
Kaoru sniffed and answered in a hoarse voice. "Yes. It happened again. And I think the time's now. I want to do this."  
  
"Are you sure Kaoru? You really want to do this...now?" Misao answered concerned.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes tightly. "Yes. I'm positive. I got everything packed. And I'm completely ready. All I'm waiting for now is for you to agree. Please Misao... I need to get out of here."  
  
After another silent pause, Misao finally answered. "All right. I'll be there as quickly as I can. Wait by the bushes in front of the houses. I'll quickly pack as well and I'll be there ASAP."  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and wiped away her tears. "Thanks Misao. Please hurry."  
  
After a short and quick goodbye, they both hung up. Kaoru drew in a shaky breath and pulled out a clean sheet of paper and walked back silently to her room. She quickly wrote a small note and placed it on top of her dresser. She read it once more just to make sure it was okay.  
  
_Aunt Tokio and Uncle Saitoh,  
  
I know you never appreciated me as much as I've appreciated you. I know that we both don't like each other and who to blame? Anyhow, by the time you read this I'll be out of Kyoto and somewhere safe. Please don't worry...which I know you won't.  
  
Kaoru  
_  
As Kaoru finished reading the letter she smiled sadly and grabbing her suitcase walked out of the bedroom and house for good. Looking silently back at the house for the last time, Kaoru then went and sat on the sidewalk near the bushes. Kaoru closed her eyes remembering back to why again was she doing this.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_Kaoru and Misao are sitting on the front steps of Kaoru's house chatting away. They had been childhood friends from way back. As they were talking they heard a loud crash from inside the house followed by loud yelling.  
  
Kaoru placed her head in her hands and groaned. "Not again..."  
  
Misao placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and sighed. Being childhood friends for 17 long years, Misao was used to this and felt sorry for her friend.  
  
"Kaoru? Why do you live through all this? Don't you get sick of it? Why don't you just come and live with me?"  
  
Kaoru looked over at the short girl next to her. "Misao, I really want to. You know I do. But don't you think that if I do leave that they will find me eventually and do something worse to me."  
  
Misao looked over at the raven-haired girl next to her. "I have enough money and so do you. We both are 17, practically adults in a year! Why don't we just leave Kyoto and move to Tokyo? No one will know. I'm sure of it!"  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath. "But..."  
  
"But Nothing!! You don't like them, they don't like you. Your parents died and so did mine. When my parents died last year, I came to stay with you for awhile until I got back on my feet. And there is no denying that when I lived with you, your house was a pure hell hole! Please Kaoru! Please! Promise me that you'll at least bring it into consideration and that you at least will think about it?"  
  
After much hesitation, Kaoru finally answered. "Alright. I see your point. I promise I will think about it. Promise..."  
  
_**End of Flashback  
**  
Kaoru opened her eyes and smiled. Misao sure could convince almost about anyone to do anything. Kaoru looked back up the road and saw Misao's car coming up the road. She then stood up and brushed the dirt off of her shorts. As Misao stopped the car in front of her, she instructed Kaoru to place her suitcase in the backseat. As Kaoru was done, she climbed on in the passenger seat. Once again Kaoru repeatedly thanked Misao for everything.  
  
"Stop thanking me already! What else are friends for?" Misao grinned as she started driving.  
  
As it seemed, Misao was done packing up all her stuff and had placed it in the trunk of her car.  
  
_No wonder Misao told me to place my suitcase in the backseat,_ Kaoru thought.  
  
As they were driving to Tokyo and chatting on the way, a thought struck Kaoru.  
  
"Misao! I just realized something! Where are we going to stay when we get to Tokyo? We can't live on all our money by staying at a place we don't even know. And what about work? Where are we going to work at? These days it's pretty difficult to find a job."  
  
Misao laughed. "Stop panicking Kaoru ! Do you think that I would have chose Tokyo of all places to run away to? I have connections Kaoru. Don't worry. For our living, we're going to be staying with a very good, close friend of mine. Before my parents died, they used to work as partners with Sano's parents. So that's how I met him. Through my parents."  
  
Kaoru nodded waiting for Misao to continue.  
  
"You see, Sano was becoming quite sick living with his parents. So when he turned 18, he moved out. And now he owns a mansion. An 8 bedroom mansion. Some of his friends live with him. Though he says that we have to pay rent for the electricity and the food we use. But that's it. Out of the 8 bedrooms, 6 are taken and there are now only 2 rooms left. So I called awhile back and had them booked for us. I knew that this would happen and so I thought ahead and planned."  
  
Misao took a sharp turn and turned into an exit. "We'll be arriving shortly."  
  
Kaoru looked up amazed at Misao. "And what about work?"  
  
"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. Back then Sano and I used to be best friends when we were in Tokyo. And we befriended 2 girls. There names were Tae and Tsubame. We all 4 were the best of friends. Tae and Tsubame, they were sisters, well there father owned this very, very nice restaurant called the Akabeko. And the day that I called Sano I also called Tae and Tsubame. As you see, they have 4 openings. 2 openings for waitress, 1 for janitor, and I for a chef."  
  
As Misao turned into a different road, she hesitated for a moment before continuing. "So I told them that we both are going to take the waitress's jobs. Is that alright? And one more thing, we'll be getting paid $15 an hour. Plus tips are separate. Some tips could even get up to $100. So, what I'm trying to say is that we could even make up to $500 or more in a single day."  
  
Kaoru stared at Misao speechless. Upon seeing Kaoru like this, Misao smirked.  
  
"Aren't I the best?"  
  
"Best...?" Kaoru finally managed to utter. "You are far from the best. You are more than best. You are the...the...the Best of Best!!!"  
  
Misao smirked. "I know."  
  
"It's like you knew that this was going to happen and you planned all this so wonderfully. Wow! You're terrific Misao!"  
  
Kaoru and Misao both broke out laughing.  
  
"Hey..." Misao said as she pointed to a huge mansion. "That's the place. We're here."  
  
Kaoru looked over at the mansion. It sure was a sight. The estate was large surrounded by lush evergreen trees and flowers that bloomed everywhere.  
  
Kaoru rubbed her eyes. _Anybody could mistake this for a dream...  
_  
As Kaoru and Misao both got out of the car a strong scent of wildflowers enveloped them in their scent. They both watched with awe as they looked at there surrounding. After finally getting out of their daze they went to the back to the car to get there suitcases.  
  
Kaoru became all nervous and tried to reassure herself. _What's wrong with you? Everything is perfect. This is what you had wanted..._  
  
As Kaoru and Misao made their way to the front door they both looked at each other uncertainly. They both took a deep breath and proceeded to knock.  
  
Kaoru reassured herself one last time as she knocked on the door. _Everything will be perfect. You're getting yourself into nothing. Everything will be fine. Nothing to worry about...Nothing at all._  
  
She was wrong.

* * *

Well, what do you think? This is Chapter 1 and I'm almost done with the next chapters. R&R. Tell me what you think. I encourage criticisms. Good or Bad. 


	2. Unpleasant Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Title: Chance for Love  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me as I get used to the process. I recommend criticism good or bad. The reviews are what tell me what you as a reader like or dislike. I won't change everything in the storyline, but I will try to add what you like.  
  
_Italics_- Thoughts  
  
BTW this is AU

* * *

AN: Thank you all so very much for the reviews!! It made me feel great that people like my fic. Also one of you (no name mentioned) said that you don't like my spacing. And for that, I apologize greatly. I'll try to do something with the spacing. Sorry! By the way, the person who requested conflict, well here it is.  
  
This chapter will have lots of conflict. Also, someone mentioned the aunt and uncle part which reminded them of Harry Potter. I didn't notice it until you pointed it out to me. You're right. It also reminded me of it as well. Anyhow, thanks to everyone! I really appreciated the reviews. Please do send some more. I really appreciate it. Thanks!

* * *

Another AN: I made this story extra long. This was really supposed to be 2 chapters long, but I did a few changes and made this into a whole chapter. Humor included. Hope you like it. Also, if anybody would like me to write longer chapters, please don't hesitate to tell me. Review and tell me what you like. Anyhow, I've stalled you long enough. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unpleasant Introductions**  
  
As Kaoru was knocking on the door they both heard loud music and voices coming from inside the house. Both Kaoru and Misao looked confused at each other. When no one answered the door, Kaoru knocked even louder. When no one answered once more, both Kaoru and Misao were getting frustrated.  
  
Misao cracked her knuckles. "Let me try something."  
  
Just as Misao was about to pound on the door or even possibly break it, Kaoru yelled, "Wait!"  
  
Misao stopped and looked over at Kaoru confused. "What? Why?"  
  
"Misao...I didn't realize this until now. But...it's 4 in the morning." Kaoru said slowly.  
  
Misao was still confused. "And...?"  
  
"Misao!" Kaoru yelled once more. "It's '4' in the morning. And who in their right mind would be partying at '4' in the morning?!"  
  
"Ano-" Misao began but was cut off by Kaoru.  
  
"Is this Sano guy some type of pervert that invites hookers at 4 in the morning?? And what if he doesn't know that you and I are here? What if he thinks that we are some hookers as well and what if-" Kaoru panicked but was cut off thankfully by Misao.  
  
"Kaoru! Get a hold of yourself! I've known Sano like my whole life. And just last year I visited him. So trust me, he is definitely 'not' like that. He's a funny cool guy. You'll definitely like him. So no need to worry." Misao said laughing.  
  
"Ano...your right Misao. Sorry for freaking out. You said you've known him for practically your whole life. So yeah, I guess your right. He really can't be 'that' bad." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"But..." Misao said her face turning serious. "What if you are right? What if he did turn into a pervert and invites sluts over to his house to party? I've only seen him last year...can a whole year really change a person??"  
  
Kaoru and Misao looked at each other and in less then a second they both were on the ground doubling over with laughter. After awhile when they both regained their breath they got up and just had one more laugh about it.  
  
"Hopefully they will answer the door this time." Kaoru muttered angrily as she looked at the door.  
  
Kaoru knocked on the door quite louder and with much more force then last time. Seeing that no one answered once more, Misao made her way over to the door and started banging on it as hard as she could while Kaoru repeatedly began ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Open up you baka rooster head!" Misao yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kaoru stopped ringing the doorbell and looked over at Misao confused. "Rooster head?"  
  
Misao giggled. "Trust me. When you first see him your first impression of him will be that of a rooster. No doubt about that. He looks and acts just like one."  
  
They both started laughing but stopped short when someone finally answered the door. Kaoru and Misao looked up and were greeted by a girl that looked close to their age, but looked possibly a little older then them by a few years.  
  
The way she just stood there, saying nothing, but staring at them with dark black eyes filled with anger, annoyance, and possibly even hatred made both Kaoru and Misao feel intimidated. It wasn't what they were expecting, that was for sure. This girl would have looked beautiful even gorgeous if it had not been for her eyes that contained pure anger. She was elegantly poised, her black hair falling over her shoulders and stopping midway down her back, tied swiftly with a ribbon. She was dressed in a skimpy 2 piece bathing suit that fit her like a second skin showing off all her curves. Her face didn't look all too pleased with the prospect that someone at this late hour would be banging on the door yelling their heads off.  
  
Both Kaoru and Misao were speechless having only one thought run through their mind.  
  
_Oh my word...Was I right when I said that this Sano guy could have been some pervert? No way...I couldn't possibly have been right..._ Kaoru thought as her eyes widened in horror.  
  
_.....Sano's a pervert?.....No way......I saw him just last year and he was his normal self......Did a year really change him?......Eww.....Kaoru couldn't have been right.....But 4 in the morning and partying?....Maybe she is right....._ Misao mentally shuddered.  
  
They were snapped back to reality when the young woman in front of them spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, not hiding her displeasure. "But what do you two," she nodded her head towards Kaoru, "Tanuki and," then nodded her head towards Misao, "Itachi think you are doing this early in the morning? Pounding at the door to be exact. Do you want me to call the cops?"  
  
After hearing what the young woman called them, both Kaoru and Misao had zero respect for her and anger swept over there speechless state.  
  
As Misao was about to yell something back, Kaoru beat her to it.  
  
"What?!" Kaoru shouted. "Are you saying that we're some type of animals?!"  
  
"Of course." The woman said smirking. "Would you like me to repeat, tanuki?"  
  
"Well, for your information we were knocking politely and the only reason that we started pounding was because it seems that you were deaf and couldn't hear quite well." Kaoru said smirking then raised her voice a lot higher. "So seeing that you are deaf we'll end this discussion now. Is that alright...deafy?"  
  
The tension in the air slowly started drifting away as Misao, who was trying her very best to not laugh her heart out, couldn't take it anymore and was roaring with laughter.  
  
The woman's eyes were on fire and looked like she was about to kill. Her eyes darted from Kaoru to Misao glaring at them both. Just as she was about to yell something back, a guy appeared at the door that seemed very obvious to the situation outside.  
  
He was very handsome looking that would make any girl fall at his feet and the body that any guy would want. He had fiery red long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek that made him look daring, beautiful violet eyes with a tinge of amber, and to top it off he was in nothing but a pair of dark blue swimming shorts that showed off his well-toned muscles and chest . He was a little short compared to the woman next to him, but he wasn't that short. He was a couple of inches taller then Kaoru and Misao and appeared young, very close to their age. Just a year or two older then them.  
  
"Tomoe? What's wrong?" The young guy said softly. "There is no need to be yelling at these two young ladies in front of us. They came to us for some help, so it would be very kind if we help them and not yell at them, that we should."  
  
He then turned towards Kaoru and Misao and smiled. "Is there anything you need or that I could help you with?"  
  
Both Kaoru and Misao weren't even listening. When he had first appeared out here both girls went into a daze and started having separate thoughts of their own.  
  
_He is so hot! And look at those muscles! If I could only run my hands across them...Whoa! Did I just say that? I don't even know the guy and I'm already practically in love with him! Get a grip on yourself, Kamiya!. ....But look at those muscles...._ Kaoru was thinking and went back to checking out his well-toned body.  
  
_OMG!!!! NO WAY!!!! Sano is definitely NOT gay. He could have been a pervert, but gay? Now that has gone toooooo far. First the slut girl, that would explain pervert ness. But now a guy....that has to explain gay. Ewwww....maybe we're at the wrong house. No, it can't be though, this was his house when I checked last year. Maybe he sold it? No way. He would have told me. So does that mean he is gay?!_ Misao was thinking as her eyes widened in horror and disgust.  
  
"Um..." the young guy coughed nervously looking over at Kaoru. "Excuse me, miss?"  
  
Kaoru, who was still absorbed in checking out the guy's body, felt everyone's eyes on her and looked up to meet everyone staring at her. Kaoru started blushing furiously and turned crimson red up to her roots.  
  
Seeing that everyone was still staring at her as if waiting for an answer, Kaoru looked down at her feet and after awhile, she finally managed to stutter, "Um...I...Well, You see....Ano....," Kaoru looked over at Misao for help, but seeing that she was no help since Misao was holding her side laughing so hard, she tried to think of something quick.  
  
_Kamiya! Look what you did. Quick think of something! You got yourself in this mess now get yourself out! Think Kamiya!_ Kaoru tried to think of something, but all she came up was a blank.  
  
Kaoru sighed in defeat and looked back up at the red head and said in embarrassment, "What was the question again?"  
  
Misao started laughing even louder, the young red head was about to repeat the question when Tomoe answered for him.  
  
"Well now," she said smirking, "Whose the deaf one now, tanuki?"  
  
Kaoru, whose face was flushed with anger now, was about to start another verbal fight with Tomoe when Misao answered something quick.  
  
"Listen," Misao said looking at the red head and ignoring the glaring contest that was occurring between Kaoru and Tomoe. "My name is Misao Makamachi and my friend over there is Kaoru Kamiya. We both came here looking for a Sanosuke Sagara. This is his house, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry for not introducing myself as well. My name is Kenshin Himura and that young lady right there is Tomoe Yukishiro. And you weren't wrong at all. This is Sanosuke's house. Please do come in." Kenshin replied and ushered them into the house.  
  
Kaoru, who had started avoiding Tomoe now, bowed her head and thanked Kenshin dragging her suitcase in after her and leaned it up against the wall.  
  
"There is no need to thank me Miss Kaoru, and it's a pleasure meeting both you and Miss Misao." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"Please do call me Kaoru. 'Miss' sounds so formal, Mr. Himura." Kaoru answered looking up at Kenshin and smiled.  
  
"I will if you call me Kenshin." Kenshin said.  
  
"Ok, Kenshin." Kaoru said testing his name on her tongue.  
  
Kenshin smiled. _She looked cute when she said my name...  
_  
Tomoe who was watching the whole scene became jealous as she saw the attention Kenshin was giving Kaoru._ I need to make her look bad, but exactly how....?_ Tomoe was thinking.  
  
She looked over at Karou and smiled. Wait, she's off guard...If I bump into her at the right moment...she'll fall on the floor and look like a fool and Kenshin will have to laugh at her.  
  
"Speaking of Sano," Tomoe answered sweetly, too sweetly. "Let me go get him."  
  
As she said that, she started heading toward the hallway and on her way she bumped into Karou. Hard.  
  
Kaoru, who wasn't expecting this, saw that she was about to fall on the ground hard and prepared herself for the impact by shutting her eyes tightly and covered her face with her hands. Just as she was about to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist pulled her up and near them.  
  
Kaoru, who had been expecting the impact, opened her eyes and looked around confused. "What?...What just happened?"  
  
As she was looking around, she saw that a pair of arms was wrapped around her. _Whose...? she was wondering and saw that they belonged to Kenshins'. She was so close to him that she inhaled in his scent. Gosh...he smells so good. Like the forest.....But wait...He saved me? Oh my god! He's holding me. I could just melt in his arms...Oh no! I must look like a complete fool gawking at him like this!  
_  
Kaoru blushed furiously and lowered her eyes. "Th -Thank you so much. I'm so sorry for causing this trouble!"  
  
Kenshin brought her chin up with his hand. "There is no need to thank me, Miss Kaoru...I mean Kaoru. Sorry."  
  
Kaoru laughed softly at his mistake. When Kenshin heard Kaoru laugh, he smiled. I love the way she laughs...She's so beautiful...Smells like jasmine...  
  
As Kaoru looked up, her and Kenshin's eyes locked. Kaoru felt herself drowning in Kenshin's eyes. _He's so handsome...His eyes are so beautiful...Almost everything about him is perfect...  
_  
Tomoe who had been watching the whole thing take place boiled with anger as she saw the way Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other.  
  
_I messed this whole thing up, so it's partly my fault. But how was I suppose to know Kenshin would catch her? I'm beginning to hate that girl even more. I need to get them away from each other. Now._ Tomoe cleared her throat loud enough too hear through out the mansion.  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru let go of each other instantly and turned red matching each other's color perfectly.  
  
Misao, who had been quiet the whole time being deep in thought, finally got up and made her way over to Kenshin and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Miss Misao?"  
  
Misao took a deep breath and finally answered. "Is Sano a perverted gay guy, while Tomoe is a slut, and that you're gay too? And exactly where is Sagara?"  
  
Kenshin blinked a couple of times. "Oro?!"  
  
Kaoru looked over at Misao bewildered. "Misao! How could you ask such a question?"  
  
Misao looked over at Kaoru and explained. "Remember what we were talking about earlier? About partying at 4 and Sano being a pervert? And now Kenshin's here. Could it possibly mean that maybe Kenshin and Sano are gay?"  
  
Kaoru widened her eyes and looked over at Kenshin. "Are you and Sano....?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kenshin managed to yell.  
  
"Then..." Kaoru ushered her hand to his swimsuit. "Why would you be wearing a swimsuit at 4 in the morning and partying this late?"  
  
"Because tanuki," Tomoe said smugly making her way over to Kenshin. Wrapping her arm around his waist she continued. "My boyfriend here, Kenshin, " Tomoe emphasized the words boyfriend and Kenshin, then smirked looking over at Kaoru's stricken face. "Is now the proud owner of the World Swimming Arena. He inherited it from his Uncle."  
  
Kaoru had stopped listening when she heard that Tomoe said that Kenshin was her boyfriend. Boyfriend....Kenshin's her boyfriend....but what about that encounter he and I just had...  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin who had guilt written all over his face and lowered his head trying to avoid looking at her.  
  
_So that meant nothing...._ Kaoru was on the verge of tears, but held it back. _Kamiya! What do you think you're doing?! You don't even know the guy and you're about to cry when you found out he had a girlfriend? Get a hold of yourself! Kamiya's are proud and strong people. Don't falter now!  
_  
Kaoru bit her lip and nodded mentally to herself. She looked back up at Tomoe and Kenshin and acted as though nothing had even had happened, but on the inside she was hurting in a way.  
  
"I'm sure you heard of the World Swimming Arena," Tomoe was still ranting on, "It is only the most popular and best swimming place ever. Widely known around the world as being the best place to swim for all types of people. Even for you tanuki." She looked over at Kaoru disapprovingly.  
  
"As for the swimsuits," Tomoe continued on ignoring Kaoru's glare. "We're just celebrating out here in Sano's pool."  
  
Misao nodded. "That explains the swimsuits, but who exactly are you two?"  
  
"Do I have to explain everything?" Tomoe sighed in boring way that ticked Misao off. "We both are Sano's friend. We live here with him. And as for the whereabouts of him right now, lets just say that he's around here somewhere."  
  
"Oh." Both Kaoru and Misao said at the same time.  
  
"Then go get him," Misao demanded.  
  
"What?" Tomoe answered a bit taken back.  
  
"I said go get him. We need to talk with him now." Misao answered narrowing her eyes at Tomoe.  
  
"Why should I?" Tomoe asked, crossing her arms. "I don't have to listen to you."  
  
Misao smirked. She knew that this would be coming and she was ready for it as she replied. "Oh? So you like being in our presence? Are you really 'that' way?"  
  
Kaoru grinned, also knowing what to expect. _5...4...3...2..._  
  
"WHAT?! I am certainly NOT!" Tomoe exploded. "If you would really like to know, I HATE being in your presence! Your presence disgusts me! I'll get Sano right now just to get away from you both!" With that, Tomoe stormed out of the room, muttering a trail of curses under her breath.  
  
When Tomoe was out of ear shot, both Misao and Kaoru started laughing.  
  
"Misao...! Way... to... go!" Kaoru said in between laughs.  
  
Kenshin, who had been watching the whole scene with amusement, broke into a grin.  
  
"You two really are something." He said politely.  
  
After they both had stopped laughing, they looked over at Kenshin and grinned.  
  
"Congratulations about the ownership." Karou said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah! Big time!" Misao chirped. "I've heard great things about the place, but who would have thought that I would actually meet the owner himself. Congrats!"  
  
Kenshin smiled a bit embarrassed. "Thank you both so very much. I would like to apologize for Tomoe's attitude towards you two. She's nice...most of the times."  
  
"Sure she is..." Kaoru said with sarcasm under her breath quietly, but both Kenshin and Misao heard it.  
  
"I have a question for you, Himura." Misao said quickly hoping that Kenshin didn't take offense for Kaoru's remark.  
  
"Yes?" Kenshin said still looking directly at Kaoru whose face was looking at the floor with interest.  
  
"Why are you living here with Sano? You're already rich now after inheriting the business. Shouldn't you be living in your own mansion?" Misao asked curiously.  
  
Kenshin, not expecting this answer, averted his eyes away from Kaoru and looked over at Misao surprised. "Well, you see...I just want to keep a low profile. That's all."  
  
Misao, not quite believing it, just nodded. The tone that Kenshin had used told her that she shouldn't ask anymore.  
  
"What about you two ladies?" Kenshin said quickly changing the subject. "What brings you here?"  
  
"We came to move in here." Misao answered.  
  
"Oh?" Kenshin was surprised. He was both happy but disappointed at the same time. That would mean that Kaoru will be living under the same roof as me, but Tomoe...  
  
Kenshin mentally shook himself and looked over at Kaoru, this time addressing the question at her. "Why would you two want to move? Did you not like where you were?"  
  
Kaoru, startled by the question, looked up at Kenshin, meeting his eyes. Dreading the question, Kaoru answered slowly. "There were just problems...And we needed time by ourselves. Nothing more."  
  
She quickly lowered her eyes trying to hide the mixed emotions that welled up in her. Kenshin, who had noticed the sudden change, decided not to ask anything further. He had seen the pain and hurt look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Was all Kenshin could think of saying.  
  
The tension in the room seemed to be unbearable as silence spread across the room. But it was soon broken as a loud voice came ringing down the halls.  
  
"OUCH!!! OK, OK! I'M GOING!!"  
  
Everyone in the room, thankful for whoever broke the silence, looked up to meet the owner of the voice.  
  
A tall man with unbelievably spiked brown hair entered the room. With a red headband tied around his forehead and only cladded in a pair of green swim shorts entered the room while rubbing the back of his head which now had a large red bump forming.  
  
"Kenshin! Control your woman!" he shouted as he walked into the room, followed by a very angry looking Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe walked over to Kenshin clinging herself on to him.  
  
"But it wasn't my fault, Ken-san, " Tomoe said, giving Kenshin an innocent look. "He was gambling with Katsu again. And I tried to get his attention, but he wouldn't listen. So I had to take drastic measures."  
  
Tomoe then looked over at Sanosuke plastering a fake smile on her face. "I'm really sorry, Sano. I won't do it again. Promise."  
  
Sano, not quite believing her, just nodded and shot Kenshin a look saying 'we-need-to-talk-later'. Kenshin seeing the look nodded as well.  
  
"Rooster head!!" a voice shouted and Sano turned to look meeting a very surprised looking Misao.  
  
"Weasel!" Sanosuke shouted as he walked over to Misao and pulled her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm glad to see you, which I certainly am."  
  
Misao laughed ignoring the remark he made about her. "We came to live here. Remember me calling and booking two rooms?"  
  
Sano, who was obviously confused, looked over at Misao. "We?"  
  
"Yeah." Misao said and walked over to Kaoru and stood right beside her. "We. This is Kaoru Kamiya. My best friend. She's moving in as well."  
  
Kaoru bowed her head. "Nice to meet you. If you're worried about money, don't worry. I got all the money here with me right now. I'll pay right now if you like."  
  
With that said, Kaoru started rummaging through her purse, but was stopped as a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Kaoru stopped what she was doing and looked up to meet a well-build chest. Kaoru turned a deep shade of red, but couldn't seem to pull her eyes away.  
  
"Don't worry, missy. Pay me whenever you want. Don't tire yourself out." Sanosuke said laughing. "But there is one thing that we need to discuss."  
  
At this point, Kaoru finally tore her eyes away from his chest and managed to look up at him, meeting his eyes that revealed a teasing glint.  
  
"We need to work on your..." he then moved down to whisper only loud enough for her to hear. "....Your staring habit. I know I'm sexy, but please control yourself."  
  
With that he pulled away and started laughing hard as he saw the color drain from Kaoru's face and be replaced with an even deeper shade of red. Matching Kenshin's hair perfectly.  
  
Kenshin watching the whole scene began to feel a deep emotion down in him. He didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't. He knew it was the truth. He was jealous.  
  
_What exactly did Sanosuke say to make her blush that furiously? And the way she was staring at his chest..._ Kenshin balled his fists in frustration.  
  
_That raccoon is going to 'live' here. No! What if she tries to steal Kenshin? _Tomoe bit her lip in anger._ I won't allow it..._  
  
"Since we're here." Misao was saying yawning. "Show us to our room. I'm sleepy. It's now..." She glanced over at her watch and felt her eyes pop out. "5 in the morning?!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as well. "5?! But it can't be this late already."  
  
"Ladies, I hate to break it to you, but I still haven't cleaned out your two rooms." Sanosuke said sheepishly.  
  
"What?!" Kaoru yelled out in frustration. "Where exactly are we suppose to go to sleep then?"  
  
Tomoe, who was getting quite fed up with the whole thing, took the opportunity to get Kenshin. She snaked her arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him.  
  
"Kenshin?" Tomoe was trying to say in a seductive voice. "I'm sleepy. Lets go to my room..."  
  
As she said that, she kissed him fully on the lips in front of everyone. The whole room turned deadly still. Kaoru, who looked on with disgust, met Kenshin's eye and quickly looked away. Kenshin who wasn't kissing back, instantly felt bad at the hurt look he saw flash across Kaoru's face.  
  
Misao, glaring at Tomoe, said with disgust. "Why don't you two get a room?"  
  
Tomoe pulling away from Kenshin, smirked looking over at Kaoru and Misao. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should."  
  
She then grabbed Kenshin's wrist and walked out heading for a room. If Kaoru had continued looking over at Kenshin, she would have seen the remorse look that he was sending her. But Kaoru, being disgusted by the whole event, just looked at the floor with fake interest.  
  
As they heard a door close, Sanosuke muttered under his breath. "Bitch..."  
  
Both Kaoru and Misao looked up confused at him.  
  
"Why did you call her that?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Because I hate her." Sanosuke said as he picked up both Kaoru's and Misao's suitcase and placed them in a closet.  
  
"I'm leaving your suitcases in there." Sanosuke said as he went back to them. "When your room's cleaned then you could take your suitcase back out."  
  
Both Kaoru and Misao nodded. There was something still bugging Kaoru, so she decided to ask Sanosuke anyways.  
  
"If you hate her so much, why do you let her live with you then?" Kaoru asked confused.  
  
Sanosuke sighed and plopped down onto the couch. "It's a long story."  
  
"We have time...Or not." Misao was saying as she glanced back up at the clock.  
  
"Listen," Sanosuke was saying. "I promise I will tell you the whole story later, but not now. Is that alright?"  
  
Kaoru and Misao nodded.  
  
"Just promise me one thing" Upon seeing both the girls nod, he continued. "Don't think low of Kenshin. You can think low of Tomoe, but please, not of Kenshin."  
  
Seeing the girls nod hesitantly with confused expressions on their face, he explained. "When I tell you the whole story later, it'll make a lot of sense. But for now, just please respect him."  
  
Kaoru and Misao nodded once more. "We promise."  
  
"Thanks." Sanosuke said getting up from the couch. "One of you could sleep in Kenshin's room. It's the door right across the one that Tomoe and Kenshin entered. Seeing that he won't be going to his room, you can use it. It has a large 'K' painted on it. The other one can sleep in my room. It's the largest door with a huge 'S' painted on it. You can't miss it." He then stretched his arms loosening the tense muscles and shot a panic look towards the back of the house.  
  
"I better get going now. Katsu's probably pissed for waiting now."  
  
Just as Sanosuke said that, a tall handsome guy came, also cladded in a pair of swim shorts with a towel draped over his shoulders. Kaoru stifled a giggle as she saw Misao's jaw practically drop to the ground.  
  
"Sanosuke, Katsu's waiting for you. Giving you one minute or he said he'll leave." With that, the tall guy walked back outside.  
  
"I'm going for a swim." He said over his shoulder.  
  
Just as he left, Misao ran over to the closet pulling out her suitcase. She started rummaging in there until she came across what she was looking for.  
  
"Aha!" She shouted revealing a pair of swimsuit in one hand then looked over at Sanosuke.  
  
"Sano! Ano...where's the bathroom and where's the pool?" Misao said in a hurry looking the way the tall handsome guy had left.  
  
"Oh? Someone's got a crush on Aoshi I suppose." Sanosuke said, his face breaking into a teasing grin. "I thought you were sleepy though."  
  
Misao narrowed her eyes at Sanosuke with a deadly glint in them. "Who rather sleep when there's a sexy hunk out there. Now tell me, where is it?"  
  
Sanosuke hearing the deadly tone she had used, answered quickly. "Down the second room to the right is the bathroom. And the pool is in the far west corridor. Take a left when you walk out the bathroom and continue going straight."  
  
Just as Sanosuke said the last word, Misao ran at full speed to the bathroom.  
  
Both Sanosuke and Kaoru sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey, listen, missy," Sanosuke was saying looking towards the pool house. "Go to sleep in Kenshin's room. You think you can find his room?"  
  
After seeing Kaoru nod, he continued. "That's good. Hey, I'll see you later. I better hurry and warn Aoshi to prepare himself. Misao will definitely bug him forever."  
  
With that, he jogged down to the pool house, waving back at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath after seeing Sanosuke's retreating form disappear. She managed to calm herself from the excitement of sleeping in Kenshin's room, but still couldn't help feeling nervous.  
  
_I'm going to sleep in Kenshin's room....in Kenshin's bed...._ Kaoru blushed a deep shade of red at the thought and continued her search for Kenshin's room.  
  
When Kaoru finally found a door marked with a 'K' on it, she breathed out a sigh of relief. She stood outside his room hesitating for awhile. Just as Kaoru was about to open the door she heard a loud THUD come from the room across her.  
  
Kaoru turned red. Half with embarrassment and the other half with jealousy.  
  
_Guess they sure are having fun in there..._ Kaoru thought in disgust.  
  
She coughed nervously and quickly entered the room, closing the door silently behind her, she then got her first glimpse of the room and was surprised by what she had first expected.  
  
It was a very nice appealing room. It had a master bed in the middle of the room, a couch by the far end of the room, and two chairs that accompanied a small coffee table. But what attracted Kaoru the most was the display of swords in the far corner of the room.  
  
Kaoru inched closer to the swords and inspected them closely. It seemed that they never had been in use before. What appealed most to her was one particular sword.  
  
_The blade's on the wrong side..._ Kaoru thought confused as she moved her hand closer to touch the sword. Just as she was about to touch it, a strange jolt ran through her body. Kaoru quickly moved her hand back.  
  
_What just happened?_ Kaoru wondered. She reached out to touch it one more time, when she was interrupted by a loud yawn that escaped her mouth. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and headed straight to bed giving the sword one last glance. I'll check it out tomorrow. She declared.  
  
Kaoru practically fell on top of the bed. She snuggled up inside the blanket and inhaled the deep, intriguing smell. _Smells just like Kenshin..._ Was Kaoru last thought as she dozed off into a deep slumber.  
  
Kenshin counted to ten silently under his breath. When he finally got to ten, he inched away from Tomoe who was lying next to him on bed with her arm draped around his waist. He quickly, yet gently moved her arm off of him and continued inching away from her.  
  
Somewhere in the process as he was inching away, he miscalculated the number of inches he had to move and landed with a loud THUD on the floor.  
  
_Damn..._ He mentally cursed himself as his eyes flickered a deep shade of amber. Now she'll definitely wake up.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Tomoe's sleeping form and breathed out a sigh of relief. She was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
Kenshin then made his way over to the door as quietly but quickly as he could. He turned the knob and glanced over his shoulder just to make sure Tomoe was still sleeping. With another sigh, he finally opened the door and quietly closed it behind him.  
  
_Yes! Finally free! Now I could finally go to my room and get some sleep._ Kenshin walked over to his door and hesitated for awhile. He didn't know why, but he felt something strange about the room.  
  
Shaking his head, he then proceeded inside the room. Closing the door behind him, Kenshin turned around and was welcomed by a fresh smell of jasmine.  
  
_Jasmine?_ Kenshin thought confused. _Maybe I'm just delusional..._  
  
Kenshin shook his head and made his way over to his bed not even noticing the lump in it. Once again he breathed in a deep scent of jasmine. The last thing that came to his mind was. _Karou..._

* * *

Both Kenshin and Kaoru were in a deep slumber unaware of each other's presence. But both of them were soon awoken by a loud piercing scream.

* * *

Who do you think screamed? It should be pretty obvious by now. Anyhow, what do you think so far? Did you like it? Tell me how it was. R&R Please!! I'm already working on the next chapter. Until Next Time!


	3. Unexpected Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Title: Chance for Love  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me as I get used to the process. I recommend criticism good or bad. The reviews are what tell me what you as a reader like or dislike. I won't change everything in the storyline, but I will try to add what you like.  
  
_Italics_ - Thoughts  
  
BTW this is AU

* * *

READ THE '''AN ''' BEFORE YOU START THE STORY

* * *

AN: Ok. I posted this chapter a bit early since school for me has started and I might be busy a lot. But don't worry, I'll keep posting chapters. And by the way, THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH for the reviews. It made me feel SO GREAT that you all like my fic. Please do keep sending some more! Reviews are what motivate me to write more chapters. Also, I'm so very sorry if the fanfic has been coming out with the spacing all weird. is screwing up my work. So I apologize greatly for that. I also changed it so it would be better. Anyhow, I would just like to get one thing cleared up. Kenshin and Tomoe DID NOTHING while Kenshin was sleeping with her. Both of them were in their swimsuits. So don't worry. Kenshin is still a virgin...for now. Anyhow, on with the story! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Situations**  
  
**BEEP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BEEP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BEEP!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
Tomoe reached over and hit the snooze button with her hand while her eyes were still closed. She yawned and draped her arm over to the other side of the bed. Her arm met nothing but air.  
  
Tomoe cracked her eyes open and glared. "Kenshin..." she muttered in a deadly voice. "Where the hell are you?"  
  
As she got up, she stretched and glanced over at the time. _1:15?! Already?! _Tomoe mentally cursed herself and quickly ran to the bathroom trying to get ready in less then 45 minutes. She was suppose to be at work at 2 PM, and already she knew she was running late.  
  
As she was done dressing and washed up in 20 mins., she ran out the door but soon stopped right outside of Kenshin's room.  
  
_Maybe he's in his room...I should go check up on him._ Tomoe thought as she opened the door and stepped inside his room. As she headed toward the bed she soon stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
_Why are there two forms of bodies in Kenshin's bed?_ Tomoe's eyes narrowed toward the bed. On one side of the bed there was red hair spilling out from under the blanket and on the other there side there was black hair tangled with the red hair.  
  
_Black hair? Since when did Kenshin get black hair? That's Kenshin's red hair, but the black hair...._ Tomoe inched closer to the bed trying to get a better look at the whole thing. That was when she had noticed that the black hair belonged to Kaoru.  
  
_Kaoru??? What the hell is that bitch doing with Kenshin?!_ Tomoe then grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of them throwing it on the floor.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoe screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru jolted straight out of bed and frantically looked around seeing what the matter was.  
  
"KENSHIN HIMURA!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE TANUKI?!" Tomoe continued screaming even louder as her face flushed with anger.  
  
To Kaoru, her voice was like a dying chicken. She quickly covered her ears with her hands and looked confused over at Tomoe.  
  
"What the hell are you shouting for? What's going on?" That was when Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was in the room as well. His face having gone pale.  
  
"What's going on?" Kaoru asked still confused. "What are you two doing in here?"  
  
"We should be asking you that, tanuki! What the hell are you doing in Kenshin's room?!" Tomoe screamed hovering over Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru took a step back and answered back calmly. "Will you stop screaming already? I'm beginning to develop a headache. And for your information I was sleeping in Kenshin's room. Now explain to me what you two are doing in this room?"  
  
Tomoe's face becoming even redder with anger. All she could think of doing was act in fury.  
  
Tomoe grabbed Kaoru by the hair and slammed her against the wall. Kaoru, not expecting any of this and her mind being in a daze since she was still sleepy, was slow registering all this. Finally when she was able to, she was being slapped by Tomoe and couldn't do anything for awhile.  
  
Just as Kaoru was about to throw a punch at Tomoe, she was grabbed by the hair once again and began having her head slammed against the wall.  
  
At this point, Kaoru's head felt like it was going to explode. She didn't get enough sleep, she was awoken by Tomoe's piercing scream and now she was having her head slammed against the wall.  
  
Kaoru could have beaten Tomoe easily if it hadn't been for her pounding head. Just as Tomoe was going to land a punch on Kaoru's face, she was pulled back forcefully.  
  
"What the...?" Tomoe was saying but was stopped as she was flung on the bed by someone strong. As Tomoe landed on the bed hard, she saw that it was Kenshin who had flung her.  
  
"Ken-" Tomoe began with her eyes wide in confusion but stopped short as she saw the intensity in Kenshin's amber eyes.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his deadly amber eyes at Tomoe. "What the hell were you doing?!"  
  
Kaoru who finally regained some sense was watching the scene occur in front of her. She could hear Kenshin yelling at Tomoe, but couldn't quite make out the words. All she could hear now were loud yelling's occurring between the two, but couldn't make out the words.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and winced in pain. Her head was throbbing like crazy and every inch of her body hurt. When she finally opened her eyes, she took a wobbly step forward and fell to her knees.  
  
She was now close enough to hear the argument.  
  
"Damn it, Tomoe! You didn't even give her a chance to explain! If you had just thought before you acted none of this would have had happened!" Kenshin was yelling, fury evident in his voice.  
  
Kaoru made it up to her feet still dazed holding the wall for support.  
  
"You know what," Kenshin began before Tomoe could even utter a word. "It would be best if we end the relationship now."  
  
Kaoru couldn't stand the pain any longer that was flowing through her body and felt herself falling to the floor. Before her body made contact with the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her up.  
  
The last thing Kaoru heard was, "We're through." Followed by a slamming door.  
  
Kaoru breathed in a strong scent of pinewood and just as she fell unconscious in the strong pair of arms, she managed to whisper a small word that didn't go unheard.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin laid his head against the back of his chair and breathed out a sigh of relief after he heard the front door slam.  
  
He looked over at the sleeping girl that lay on the bed next to him and smiled. Kenshin still felt guilty after what had happened to her.  
  
_It's my fault that she got injured..._ Kenshin thought lowering his head in guilt._ I could have stopped Tomoe before she even hurt Kaoru._  
  
Once again Kenshin sighed, his shoulders sagging. He had recently changed out of his swim shorts and was now cladded in khaki pants with a white button down shirt with the first two buttons open, showing off his well- toned chest.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru once more and couldn't help himself from smiling again.  
  
_What is it about her that makes me feel awkward each time I'm around her?_ Kenshin thought staring at Kaoru's face. _Whenever I'm around Tomoe, I never get this feeling. But when I'm around her, it just makes me feel...special  
_  
He let his finger trail down her jaw line. _She's so beautiful. Even in her sleep.  
  
_Kenshin continued trailing his finger around her face when he suddenly stopped short. He saw a cut that was beginning to bleed on the right side of her forehead.  
  
Kenshin instantly got up from his chair and made his way over to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.  
  
_Tomoe must have gave her that when she slammed Kaoru's head against the wall..._ He thought in anger. When he finally got the first aid kit he made his way back into the room and over to Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin pulled out a cotton ball drenched in alcohol and hesitated before dabbing it on the cut gently.  
  
Kaoru instantly jerked up from her sleep from the pain that began forming on her forehead. Kenshin, who didn't see this coming, bumped his head against Kaoru's and fell on top of her.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as a blush began forming on her face when she saw that Kenshin had fallen on her lap. Kenshin suddenly jerked back up and off of Kaoru. He now had a slight blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
Kenshin instantly began apologizing. "I'm sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
  
Kaoru who was laughing cut off Kenshin. "It's ok. Don't worry about it."  
  
Kenshin smiled and nodded before continuing to dab the cut.  
  
Kaoru flinched at the contact. "Ow! What are you doing? Where am I?...Am I bleeding?"  
  
Kenshin, still dabbing the cut, replied. "Yes. You have a cut that's bleeding and I'm just applying some alcohol. And your in my room."  
  
"How did I get the cut?" Kaoru asked, finally relaxing under his touch. _He does it so gently...  
_  
Kenshin hesitated for a moment before stopping what he was doing. He then got out a band-aid and placed it on the cut. Kaoru waited patiently the whole time waiting for him to reply.  
  
Finally Kenshin said, "You got that cut when your head connected with the wall."  
  
Kaoru looked down over at her hands. "Oh?"  
  
Kenshin who was starting to get up was abruptly stopped by Kaoru who had a hold of his wrist. Kenshin looked over at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ano..." Kaoru began looking over at his face. "What were you doing in the room in the first place?"  
  
Kenshin who was expecting this sat back down before answering. "I was sleeping there. That is my room."  
  
Kaoru instantly paled. "Does that mean that you...and I...were sleeping on the same bed?"  
  
Kenshin lowered his head and nodded.  
  
"But...But...Why? Weren't you and Tomoe...you know, sleeping together?" Kaoru stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I was sleeping with her. WITH my clothes on. And I was just laying beside her, that's it. NOTHING happened. I was tired so I thought that I would go back to my room to sleep."  
  
Kaoru blushed a deep red. "Oh."  
  
Kenshin locked eyes with Kaoru. "What about you? What were you doing there?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she started talking very fast explaining it all. "It wasn't my fault. Sanosuke told me that since you would have been busy with Tomoe that I could take your room. He told me that you wouldn't have used it anyhow. Sanosuke didn't clean Misao and my rooms, so he told us to preoccupy one of the free rooms and that's how I ended up in your room. I'm really sorry if I caused you any trouble!"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Don't worry, Miss Kaoru. You didn't cause any trouble at all. I'm just glad that we got all this cleared."  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillow. "...Tomoe? Is she still here?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No. She left to work awhile ago."  
  
Kaoru frowned. "I'm really glad to hear that she's gone, but...is she going to...you know....get in another fight with me?"  
  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru's tense form. "No. You don't have to worry. I got the situation under hand. She won't do anything."  
  
Kaoru relaxed and sighed relieved. "She must really love you if she would go and beat another person up just because they were...laying next to you in bed."  
  
Kenshin immediately stiffened. He didn't want to talk about Tomoe or love together, at all. Kaoru sensed this to so she quickly changed the subject.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and smiled. "You know something...I'm hungry. Lets go and eat breakfast."  
  
Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll make it while you get freshened up."  
  
Kaoru smiled brightly. "That's so sweet of you. And you could cook? Wow! That's great."  
  
They stayed there for awhile longer before Kaoru asked. "Well? Why aren't you going?"  
  
"I could go, but...you're still holding my wrist." Kenshin grinned as he lifted up his hand to show her.  
  
Kaoru immediately let go and turned a bright shade of red. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kenshin chuckled as he started walking out the door. "It'll be ready in 20 mins., Miss Kaoru."  
  
Just as Kenshin was about to walk out the door, he was hit in the head with the pillow hard.  
  
"Oro...??" Kenshin said looking over at Kaoru. "What was that for?"  
  
Kaoru grinned. "Don't call me **Miss** anymore."  
  
Kenshin smirked and nodded. Right before he walked out to the room, he said over his shoulder, "Ok...Miss Kaoru."  
  
Before Kaoru could do or say anything, he was already out the door. Kaoru laid back down in bed and closed her eyes.  
  
_I think I'm falling for him._  
  
With that, she hurried out the room to find a clean pair of clothes smiling all the way.  
  
Kenshin sat down the bowl of miso soup and smiled.  
  
_Perfect..._ he thought as he looked over at the completed table in front of him. He was just done making breakfast which contained of miso soup, rice balls, some pancakes, and juice.  
  
As Kenshin was inspecting the food he felt someone's presence and looked up to see Kaoru with her mouth hanging opening and her eyes full of disbelief.  
  
Kenshin smirked. "Would you like to eat breakfast now or shall we all just stare?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head and blinked a couple of times. "Wow! You made all this? That's unbelievable. It smells so good! I wonder if it tastes good..."  
  
She walked over and picked up a rice ball before taking a bite out of it. Kaoru's eyes widened and stared at Kenshin in disbelief. "You...YOU...made this? This is SO good! You cook better then me as well!"  
  
Kaoru plopped down into a chair and was about to start when she saw that Kenshin was still staring at her. "What? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and locked eyes with her. "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
Kaoru laughed. "Well 'Mr. Himura', I just thought that I looked great in this. Why? Don't you like it?"  
  
Kenshin just smirked and sat down across from her. "No. I like it. It looks good on you, but..."  
  
Kaoru looked up. "But what?"  
  
Kenshin smirked and started filling his plate. "If you want some dressing tips you could have just asked me. Not copy me."  
  
Kaoru glared playfully at him. She too was also dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a white button down shirt. Her clothes were identical to Kenshin's. Except hers fit her tightly showing off all her features while Kenshin's hung loosely framing his muscular body perfectly.  
  
Kaoru laughed and started filling in her plate as well.  
  
Both of them sat in silence and began eating. A comfortable silence.  
  
Kaoru finally broke it by saying, "Mr. Himura, can you please pass the juice?"  
  
Kenshin looked up seeing where she was getting too. _Guess two could play this game..._ Kenshin grinned.  
  
"Of course, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin passed the plate over to her. "Could you also pass me the rice balls, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru grinned. "I'll be delighted to, Mr. Himura." Kaoru handed the plate over to him. "Now, if you'll kindly pass me the pancakes, Mr. Himura?"  
  
This continued going on for half an hour. It was like some contest. Both waiting for the other to give up or slip by saying their name.  
  
Finally Kaoru couldn't take it any longer. "Mr. Himura, can you PLEASE just give up?"  
  
Kenshin continued on smirking. "Whatever do you mean, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm sick of you calling me Miss Kaoru. Just call me Kaoru. Say It, Mr. Himura!!" Kaoru stood up and yelled pointing her finger at Kenshin.  
  
"I will do that when you call me Kenshin. So say Kenshin and then I'll call you Kaoru. Alright, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin took a bite out of the pancakes.  
  
"Mr. Himura! Just say Kaoru and the madness shall stop, Mr. Himura!" Kaoru stated.  
  
"Please, Miss Kaoru. There is no need to get upset. Here, take a pancake, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said grinning holding up a pancake with his fork.  
  
Kaoru whose stomach was full from eating for a whole half an hour couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She rushed up to Kenshin, grabbed the pancake and stuffed it in his mouth. "Say It, Mr. Himura!! Just say Kaoru!!"  
  
Kenshin who was very surprised and unexpected by the whole act started choking on the pancake that she had stuffed in his mouth.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she looked over at Kenshin nervously. "Mr. Himura? Are you alright?"  
  
Kenshin stood up from his chair and continued coughing while clutching his throat.  
  
"Mr. Himura?!" Kaoru asked panicked. "Are you just acting or is this for real?"  
  
She was replied by Kenshin coughing even louder. Now at this point, Kaoru could tell this was for real and she totally forgot about the game. She started hitting him hard, yet gently on his back.  
  
"Are you ok, Kenshin?!" Kaoru asked on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to kill you! I didn't even mean for this to happen! Are you alright? Please Kenshin!! Say Something!"  
  
At this point Kenshin was on his knees and still had his hands wrapped around his throat. Kaoru started crying and bent down to see if he was still alright.  
  
"Kenshin!!! Say something!! Kenshin!!!" Kaoru shouted through the blur of tears.  
  
After awhile the coughing stopped and Kenshin instantly stood up and grinned. "Oh. I'm so sorry about that, Miss Kaoru. My throats been hurting for awhile now. Didn't mean to give you a scare."  
  
With that Kenshin smoothed out his clothes and sat back down in his chair and continued eating as though nothing had happened.  
  
Kaoru, who had finally stopped crying, paled and looked over at Kenshin.  
  
"By the way, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said looking up from his food and smirked. "I would say that I won the game. You said Kenshin quite a lot of times. I lost count."  
  
Kaoru registered this slowly in her mind and her eyes widened. "You! You did that on purpose! I'm so going to kill you, Kenshin!!"  
  
As she said that, she got up and charged over at Kenshin knocking him off his chair. They both tumbled to the floor and started rolling over to get the upper hand.  
  
They wrestled for a while, each trying to gain the upper hand on the other, until Kenshin eventually won, his hair spilling over his shoulders in long red strands. Kaoru was definitely one impossible girl, not easy to subdue. He pinned her against the floor under him, breathing hard.  
  
She was breathing just as hard, her chest rising and falling in heaves. She glared up at him, her blue eyes blazing.  
  
"Seems like I win again." Kenshin looked down at her and smirked.  
  
Kaoru struggled under his grip and tried to get up but failed. Kenshin was definitely strong.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him and glared. "You! You are so mean! You go and act as if you're dying just to win a stupid game. I was really scared...I thought I had killed you..."  
  
Kaoru trailed off and began to cry, turning her face so he wouldn't notice. But Kenshin did notice and immediately felt bad. With his hand, he grabbed her gently by the chin and drew her face near him so both their eyes locked.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm really sorry. And please do forgive me. I never meant for you to cry. And for that I'm incredibly sorry." Kenshin stated seriously.  
  
Both of them looked at each other with emotions apparent in their eyes. Kaoru's crying had finally subsided.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what made him do this, but he pressed his lips against hers. Her lips are so soft...  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she immediately stiffened not knowing what to do. But after awhile she closed her eyes and started kissing back too.  
  
_Mmm...It feels so good kissing him...I could do this forever..._ Kaoru continued kissing back and relaxed under him.  
  
Both of them were still kissing when they were suddenly interrupted by a voice.  
  
"It's good to see you two lovebirds making out, but please get a room. "  
  
Instantly Kenshin and Kaoru pulled back breathing hard and stood up looking at the person who spoke.  
  
He was a handsome young guy with dark black hair. Taller then both Kenshin and Kaoru and around their age.  
  
_He's very good looking..._ Kaoru then turned her head and saw a deep scowl on Kenshin's face then looked back over at the guy. But he's not as handsome as Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru's thoughts suddenly drifted over to the kiss they had shared previously. _His lips felt so good...I want to kiss him again...and again...and again...  
_  
Kaoru suddenly blushed as she started getting inappropriate thoughts running through her head. She looked back up at the guy and immediately felt awkward as she saw the way he was gazing at her with lust clearly in his eyes.  
  
Kaoru shifted uncomfortably and moved behind Kenshin seeking comfort in his presence. Kenshin noticing the way Akira was looking at Kaoru, and the way she felt uncomfortable, moved in front of Kaoru and narrowed his eyes at Akira.  
  
"What do you want, Akira?" Kenshin said, his eyes flickering a light shade of amber.  
  
"Got another girl I see. You sly dog. What happened with Tomoe? You should have stayed with her and let me have the new girl. How come is it that you always take the women I...want. " Akira said emphasizing the word 'want'.  
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru stiffen behind him. He glared up at Akira. "Tomoe and I are not together anymore. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to get to work."  
  
With that Kenshin headed out the door before throwing over his shoulder. "Kaoru, would you like to come with me to work if you're not doing anything?"  
  
Kaoru, desperately wanting to get away from Akira, quickly nodded and ran over to Kenshin grabbing his hand and quickly walked out dragging a very surprised Kenshin from behind.  
  
And the whole time Akira kept on staring at Kaoru's retreating figure.  
  
"Kaoru..." he breathed out her name. "I will have you. You will be mine. No matter what."  
  
With that, Akira walked out of the room forming a plan in his head already.

* * *

Yes! Finally Done! What do you think? Would you like for me to continue? Please R&R!!!  
  
Anyhow, Until Next Time!!!! 


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Title: Chance for Love  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me as I get used to the process. I recommend criticism good or bad. The reviews are what tell me what you as a reader like or dislike. I won't change everything in the storyline, but I will try to add what you like.  
  
_Italics_ - Thoughts  
  
BTW this is AU

* * *

AN: Been really busy. To make up for that, I made this chapter extra long. Thanks for the reviews. Appreciated it. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jealousy  
**  
Kaoru looked down at her hands nervously. _Who was Akira? Did he to also live there with them? Was there some kind of rivalry between them two?_ Kaoru had a lot of questions running through her mind. She wanted to ask Kenshin, but she just didn't know how.  
  
She glanced over at Kenshin and held her gaze with his face for awhile. Kenshin seemed to be concentrated on the road. Kaoru was relieved though. Unlike Misao's dangerous and fast driving, Kenshin drove fast but very smoothly.  
  
After Kaoru had dragged Kenshin out of the kitchen, Kenshin had to get something from his room. When he reappeared with a duffle bag they both went to Kenshin's car and got in. Kenshin had been a real gentleman, Kaoru had to admit. He had opened the door for her and asked her if she needed anything or any help. Kaoru had just smiled politely and shook her head.  
  
Kaoru sighed. This was sure going to be one long ride, but she didn't mind. In fact, she was glad. For some reason, she felt comforted by his presence.  
  
Kenshin, feeling Kaoru's gaze upon him, turned his head away from the road and looked over at Kaoru and smiled.  
  
Kaoru immediately blushed and looked back down at her hands.  
  
Kenshin smirked and drifted his attention back at the road. "We'll be arriving shortly."  
  
Kenshin took one hand off the steering wheel and found Kaoru's hand. With his eyes still content on the road, Kenshin squeezed Kaoru's hand affectionly.  
  
"I'm really glad you came." He said softly.  
  
Kaoru, taken back by this, just nodded and smiled. "I'm really glad I came as well."  
  
Kaoru also squeezed back his hand. After another moment of comfortable silence, Kaoru finally managed to gather her courage and looked over at Kenshin.  
  
_I might as well ask._ Kaoru thought. _He seems in a good mood._  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin came across a red stop light and stopped.  
  
Turning around, he met Kaoru's gaze and smiled. "Yes, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru smiled relieved seeing that it was okay for her to ask. "Umm...who is Akira? Is he some friend of yours?"  
  
Just as the last word left her mouth, Kenshin slid his hand away from Kaoru's hand and placed it back on the steering wheel. Kaoru felt Kenshin stiffen and she immediately felt bad.  
  
Pain and hurt flashed across her eyes. _Was it something I said?_ Kaoru thought grimly.  
  
She looked over at Kenshin and saw his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened on the wheel. Kaoru's guilt got to her. _What did I say?_  
  
Kaoru placed her hands on her lap and gazed out the window trying to hide the hurt look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kaoru said quietly. "I shouldn't have asked."  
  
As soon as the light turned green, Kenshin sped off. Kaoru's guilt suddenly turned to fear as she saw Kenshin driving very fast. She held her grip on the seatbelt tightly.  
  
Kaoru wanted to tell Kenshin to slow down but fear got to her. She was too scared to even look over at Kenshin. She had seen the golden glint in his eyes. The dangerous glint.  
  
Kenshin swerved the car and continued driving down a narrow road. Finally a gigantic building came in view. Kenshin kept on driving and swerved the car into a parking space.  
  
"We're here." Kenshin said emotionlessly as he continued looking outside at the road.  
  
Kaoru, who was terrified as it is, continued clutching on to the seatbelt. For some apparent reason, she felt scared of him.  
  
Kenshin turned his head and looked over at her. Instantly he felt guilt well up in him.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said lowering his head in shame as the violet color reappeared in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to me. Please forgive this unworthy one."  
  
Hesitantly Kaoru loosened her grip on the seat belt. She unbuckled the belt so she could turn fully to face him.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked in a concerned voice, fear still evident in her tone. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head and brought his eyes up to meet her's. "No. It's just that I'm not on good terms with Akira. I just don't want to talk about him."  
  
"Oh." Kaoru said lowering her eyes.  
  
With his hand, Kenshin brought her chin up so their eyes locked.  
  
"I'm very sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Kenshin said in a sincere voice.  
  
Kaoru, melting under his gaze, weakly nodded.  
  
Kenshin pressed his lips against her in a passionate kiss.  
  
Kaoru leaned into the warmth of his kiss. I love kissing him...His lips are so sweet...  
  
She than wrapped her arms around his neck . Kenshin responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.  
  
They both continued kissing until they broke apart for air. Kenshin was breathing heavily. Kaoru was breathing just as hard, her chest rising and falling in heaves.  
  
When they both regained their breaths, Kaoru's face was tinged pink while Kenshin's face was slightly red.  
  
Kenshin smirked and kissed Kaoru once more lightly on the lips.  
  
"Let's go. We're going to be late." He said still smirking.  
  
Kaoru blushed and nodded.  
  
As they both got out of the car, Kaoru couldn't help but gasp in amazement.  
  
The place was truly stunning. Surrounding them were huge fountains decorated in various things. Pools of water erupting from the fountains in crystal drops. Lush green trees spread around the place while paintings hung on almost every wall. The floor was made of crystalline marbles and shining bright.  
  
Kenshin smiled brightly as he saw the expression on Kaoru's face. Priceless... he thought.  
  
Kenshin grabbed her by the hand and led her inside. "Come on, Kaoru. There's more to see."  
  
He was right. The inside was such a surprise. There were tons of huge swimming pools all around. From kids size to adult size. Fountains on every corner sprouting off crystal drops of water. Assistants by your side if you needed anything. An open area where you could pick fresh towels. A large restaurant at the side that was serving from veggies - to desserts. The whole place was crowded. From kids to adults were scampering around. Some in the pools, others by the lounge, and some just sitting around and talking.  
  
During the whole time, Kaoru couldn't help but stare in disbelief._ Kenshin owns this whole thing...It's so HUGE!_  
  
Unlike Kaoru who was looking around excitedly, Kenshin was watching the expression on Kaoru's face and couldn't help but smile. He felt really great as he watched Kaoru look around like a child in a candy store.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to bring my swimsuit!" Kaoru pouted.  
  
Kenshin smirked. "Don't worry. There were some extra swimsuits lying around the house. I brought an extra for you."  
  
Kenshin pulled out a dark blue swimsuit from his duffle bag.  
  
"Oh Kenshin! Thanks ever so much!" Kaoru replied brightly.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted as 2 pretty teenage girls came up to them.  
  
The two girls were around their age. One had long silky blonde hair while the other had short medium brown hair. Both of them were dressed in a 2 piece revealing swimsuit. The way they were eyeing Kenshin made Kaoru almost snort in disgust. They kept their eye on Kenshin looking at him as though he were the only person here and ignored Kaoru the whole time.  
  
The whole time Kenshin remained calm unlike Kaoru who was tense.  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't you Kenshin Himura?" The girl with the blonde hair asked.  
  
"Yes. May I help you?" Kenshin asked calmly still having a hold on Kaoru's hand.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you could give us some swimming lessons. Like teach us some of the strokes? Please, Kenshin?" The brown haired girl asked now.  
  
_Oh? She's already on first name basis with Kenshin?...Kenshin was here with me first and I know that he would definitely say no to her._ Kaoru thought as she turned her gaze towards Kenshin.  
  
"Sure. Just give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you over at Section C-2." Kenshin replied smoothly. "Would you like to join us, Kaoru?"  
  
Both the girls threw a dark look over at Kaoru, but didn't say anything.  
  
Kaoru at this point was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Did Kenshin just agree with them...? He couldn't have..._  
  
Kaoru suddenly turned angry. She wouldn't show it, but she sure would express it. She grabbed the swimsuit out of Kenshin's hand and pulled her other hand out of Kenshin's grip.  
  
"No thanks, Kenshin." Kaoru said shooting him a glare. "I wouldn't want to interfere with your lessons."  
  
With that she stormed off, her raven hair swinging in motion behind her.  
  
Kenshin was confused. Did I say something wrong? Kenshin thought. He wanted to go over to Kaoru and ask her what was wrong, but was pulled back by the two girls and dragged off. Kenshin shot one more sad look over at Kaoru's retreating form.  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe it. _Of all nerves! I thought he would at least come and apologize to me._ Kaoru thought angrily as she stormed in search of a changing room.  
  
Kaoru who was still fuming didn't know where she was going and accidentally collided with a hard body.  
  
Kaoru looked up and started apologizing. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know where I was..." She suddenly stopped short as she met dark black mesmerizing eyes.  
  
She couldn't help but stare at him. He was a tall guy with gray hair. Not from age, but natural or dye. He was cladded in a dark purple swim shorts and had a well-build chest that showed off his toned muscles.  
  
"Are you alright?" The guy said helping Kaoru up.  
  
"Y-Yes. Thank...you." Kaoru said blushing profusely. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where I was going."  
  
"It's ok." The guy said looking over at her. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?"  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"I'm Enishi Yukishiro." Enishi said placing out his hand.  
  
"I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Pleasure to meet you." Kaoru said shaking his hand. Yukishiro... Kaoru thought. That name sounds familiar. Where did I hear it from...?  
  
"Since you're new here, would you like for me to show you around?" Enishi asked.  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh...Sure. I was looking for the changing room. Can you please show me?"  
  
"Sure. Follow me." Enishi said as he guided Kaoru by the arm.  
  
"Tomoe! Yes! I knew where I heard that name from. Are you related to Tomoe?" Kaoru suddenly asked surprising Enishi.  
  
Enishi laughed. "You caught me. Yes, I'm related to her. She's my step sister."  
  
"Oh...Ok.....Where do you live than?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Enishi raised an eyebrow and looked down over at her.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "No! No! I didn't mean it like that. You see, where I'm living now is where your step sister is living. And I'm just wondering where you were living then..."  
  
Enishi laughed looking over at her blushing face. "I have an apartment. I live there by myself."  
  
Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Oh. Ok."  
  
"Here we are." Enishi said coming to a halt. "The changing room."  
  
"Thank you." Kaoru said as she headed inside to change unaware of Enishi's gaze still upon her.  
  
As Kaoru was changing into her swimsuit, she couldn't help thinking about Enishi. Whenever she was around him, she felt open and could talk with him easily. It wasn't a crush that she had on him, but she looked up at him as somehow as a brother. But when she was with Kenshin, Kaoru was definitely sure that she was in love with him already.  
  
Kaoru sighed. She was still mad at what Kenshin had done. Leaving her for a bunch of stupid girls. She mentally cursed at herself. _Stop being so jealous!_  
  
When she was done placing on her swimsuit, she looked over at the mirror to check herself.  
  
Kaoru grinned. Kenshin had definitely chosen a great swimsuit. The dark blue swimsuit hung to her slender frame tightly, but loosely in it's way. The color brought out Kaoru's eyes and gave it a bright sparkle to it. The swimsuit was a one piece, which Kaoru was glad. From the back it had a long V cut going all the way down and stopping midway. The front just showed a bit of cleavage, but not too much.  
  
Kaoru frowned for a bit before tying her hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
She looked back over at her reflection and smiled. Much better. Kaoru thought.  
  
Kaoru stepped out and was surprised to see that Enishi was out there waiting for her.  
  
"About time! I thought it would take you an eternity." Enishi smirked as he made his way over to Kaoru looking over at her approvingly.  
  
"Why were you waiting for me?" Kaoru asked as she followed him over to the nearest pool.  
  
Enishi shrugged still looking over at her . "You said you were new. So I thought that I might as well keep you company if you don't mind that is."  
  
Enishi looked over at Kaoru who smiled brightly and nodded. "I don't mind at all. Thanks."  
  
"Might I add..." Enishi began as he looked at her from head to toe twice. "You look stunning!"  
  
Kaoru blushed a deep crimson red. "T-Thank you..."  
  
As they both were talking, Kaoru was unaware of where she was going and later found out.  
  
"Kaoru..." Enishi said quietly. "Close your eyes."  
  
"What?...Why?" Kaoru asked confused.  
  
"Just please do it." Enishi said.  
  
Kaoru shot him a warning look that said 'Don't-do-anything-stupid-or-I'll-really-hurt-you' before closing her eyes.  
  
Enishi smirked and walked behind her and whispered softly in her ear. "I've got a surprise for you on the count of 3."  
  
Kaoru shivered as his hot breath played on her neck.  
  
"One." Enishi began.  
  
"Two..." Enishi placed his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Three!" He pushed her hard but gently down into the pool.  
  
"ENISHI YUKISHIRO!!!!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Enishi started laughing hard holding his side to balance his weight. "The look on your face Kaoru!" He laughed even harder. "Priceless!"  
  
Kaoru who was soaking wet glared up at him. "At least help me up!"  
  
Enishi grinned. "Should I?"  
  
Seeing the glare that Kaoru was shooting him, he started laughing even harder.  
  
"Enishi Yukishiro, if you don't help me up I'm going to kill you. Wait...no. First I'm going to torture you, then I'm going to hurt you, and then I'm going to kill you." Kaoru said angrily.  
  
Enishi smirked. "Fine, Kaoru, I'll help. Stop yelling all ready."  
  
As he bent down, he lowered his arm to help Kaoru up. But Kaoru had a surprise for him this time. She grabbed his arm and swung him into the pool next to her.  
  
This time it was Kaoru who was laughing hard. "You should have seen your face, Enishi. Now that was 'Priceless'."  
  
Kaoru continued laughing, but stopped short as Enishi splashed water over her.  
  
Kaoru gasped. "Enishi!"  
  
She too then started attacking Enishi with the water. They both continued having a water fight for some time until they were interrupted by a loud cough.  
  
Kaoru looked up and was surprised to see that it was Kenshin.

* * *

Kenshin was still wondering why Kaoru had stomped off so mad. He was in a deep thought, but was suddenly interrupted as cold water was being splashed upon him.  
  
"Oro..?" Kenshin said looking around.  
  
Mai and Aizu began giggling. Mai and Aizu were the names of the two girls that had asked Kenshin if he could give them some swimming lessons.  
  
Kenshin frowned. _It had already been 30 minutes and all Mai and Aizu were doing was flirting with him._  
  
"Mai? Aizu?" Kenshin asked as the two girls stopped laughing. "You asked me to help you with some lessons. You two have been playing around for a long time. I think it's time that we get to work."  
  
Both the girls began giggling again. They swam over to Kenshin and each of them latched onto one of his arms.  
  
"Kenshin?" Aizu said as she moved closer, very closer to Kenshin. "Can't we play around for just a little while longer?"  
  
Kenshin was definitely feeling very uncomfortable as the two girls were squeezing the life out of his arms. "Er...I got to go. My shift's over. I'll send someone else to help you with the lessons."  
  
Before any of them could respond, Kenshin had unlatched the girls' hands off of him and quickly got out of the water walking fast away from them.  
  
When Kenshin was sure that he was away from them he sighed relieved. Kenshin began rubbing his sore arms where the two girls had been gripping it tightly.  
  
Kenshin sighed. He wasn't telling a lie. It was true. His shift was over and he was sending someone else towards them.  
  
His mind suddenly drifted towards Kaoru._ I wonder where she could be...._ Kenshin thought as he started walking around to the other pools.  
  
He suddenly stopped when he heard a bright, cheerful laugh. _That's Kaoru's laugh..._  
  
Kenshin quickly walked over to where he heard the sound from and suddenly stopped as to what he saw in front of him.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but keep his eyes off of Kaoru. The swimsuit she was wearing showed every perfect curve of her body. She definitely looked stunning.  
  
But what made his blood run cold was that she was with another person. A man to be exact. Not an ordinary man, but Enishi Yukishiro. Kenshin never liked Enishi and never would. Besides the fact that he was related to Tomoe, Enishi was dangerous and shouldn't be trusted. The deadly ki that he gave off made Kenshin on edge.  
  
Enishi was just a few inches away from Kaoru who was soaking wet making the swimsuit cling to her in an indecent way. Enishi had his arm on her shoulder and was throwing water on her. Kaoru was doing the same. It seemed like they were having a water fight.  
  
Kenshin suddenly felt a high emotion run through him. He could define it easily no doubt. It was jealously and anger.  
  
It seemed as both Kaoru and Enishi weren't aware of his presence.  
  
Kenshin coughed loudly catching both Kaoru and Enishi off guard.  
  
Kaoru whirled around and was surprised to see it was Kenshin. He was soaking wet from head to toe. He was only cladded in a pair of swim shorts which were a deep shade of green. The water ripples were sliding down Kenshin's chest making him look even more sexier then ever, Kaoru was thinking.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru suddenly broke away from Enishi's grip and made her way in the pool over to Kenshin.  
  
"Why don't you come down here and join us?"  
  
"No thanks. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything that was going on between you two." Kenshin said as his eyes hardened, burning a deep shade of amber in them.  
  
Kaoru's smile suddenly fell. "Excuse me? There is nothing going on between us, Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru climbed out of the water ignoring the way the swimsuit clinged to her. She placed a hand on Kenshin's shoulder, but was shocked as Kenshin pulled away from her.  
  
Her hand fell limp to the side.  
  
"K-Kenshin?" Kaoru asked quietly.  
  
Kenshin ignored her and brought his gaze onto Enishi who was still in the water. "Enishi, you're needed at Section C-2. Get there. Now."  
  
Enishi glared over at Kenshin. "Whatever, Himura."  
  
As Enishi got out of the water, he made his way towards Kaoru and stopped. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kaoru. Maybe we could meet more frequently." Enishi emphasized the word 'frequently' shooting a smirking glance over at Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru smiled brightly not aware of the hatred that Kenshin and Enishi were passing each other. "Yes, of course! It was-"  
  
Kaoru was suddenly interrupted as Enishi bent down and placed a kiss on Kaoru's cheek. "Later, Kaoru. Himura."  
  
With that Enishi walked off smirking all the way.  
  
Kaoru blushed a deep shade of red and looked up to meet Kenshin's glare upon her. What frightened her the most was that Kenshin's eyes were burning a deep shade of amber with a dangerous glint upon them.  
  
Kenshin's hands were clutched into a fist at his side. With a very determined calmness, he said. "We're leaving."  
  
Kaoru was about to point out that they both were still in swimsuits and should change, but didn't say anything as she heard the tone of voice Kenshin had used.  
  
She concentrated on the back of Kenshin's head instead and followed him out the door and to the car. It was definitely going to be a long ride.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but feel mad as Kenshin continued to ignore her. He wouldn't look at her, talk to her, or even acknowledge her presence. This was definitely getting her mad.  
  
As the silence stretched longer, Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. "Kenshin? Why aren't you talking to me?"  
  
Kenshin, still ignoring Kaoru, continued looking out at the road totally focused on his driving and nothing more.  
  
Kaoru unbuckled her seatbelt so she could turn fully in her seat to look at Kenshin. "Kenshin! Talk to me!"  
  
Kenshin still continued to ignore her.  
  
Kaoru started shaking her hand in front of Kenshin. "Hello?! Talk to me, baka!"  
  
Kenshin suddenly grabbed her hand and turned around and glared at her. "Be quiet."  
  
He turned his attention back to the road and let go of Kaoru's hand.  
  
"You know what, Kenshin?" Kaoru began, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "I hate you. One moment you love me and the next you hate me. What did I even do?"  
  
When Kenshin didn't reply, Kaoru continued. "I should be the one mad at you. The one that should be ignoring you. You're the one that should deserve this. Not me."  
  
Kenshin drew the car to a halt as they approached a red light. Still looking out, Kenshin continued to ignore her.  
  
With her hand, Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's chin and moved his head toward her so he would look at her directly.  
  
Making eye contact with him, Kaoru continued talking as her eyes started watering. "You brought me along to be with you. But do you know what you did? You just left me for 2 stupid girls. Let me guess, I must be ugly. Or maybe I don't have the figure that you're looking for. When I first met you, I thought that I could finally be in love, but I was wrong. To you I'm just an ugly-"  
  
She was cut off as Kenshin pressed his lips fiercely against her kissing her passionately.  
  
Kaoru was surprised for a long time, but quickly responded back kissing just as fiercely.  
  
They continued kissing until Kenshin slowly pulled away much to Kaoru's disappointment.  
  
"Never, ever call yourself ugly. To me you're the most beautiful person ever." Kenshin said softly as he wiped the tear that was sliding down her face gently.  
  
Kenshin suddenly felt guilty seeing that she was crying because of him. "Kaoru, I'm very sorry. Very sorry. I'll understand that if you never forgive me I'll even understand if you don't want to be with me. I'm so sorry for all-"  
  
This time Kenshin was cut off as Kaoru pulled him down for another kiss. This one much more passionate then the other.  
  
They suddenly broke apart as they were interrupted by loud honking behind them. The light had turned green.  
  
With both their faces flushed, Kenshin continued driving. Instead of making the turn toward the mansion, Kenshin drove further and parked in an isolated area.  
  
This time Kenshin turned around and faced Kaoru. "Kaoru? Do you forgive me?"  
  
Yet again, he was pulled down in another short and sweet kiss.  
  
"Hope that answers your question." Kaoru said as she pulled away smiling.  
  
Kenshin smirked and was about to kiss her, when Kaoru placed a finger on his lips and shook her head. Kenshin looked over at her confused.  
  
"Tell me something," Kaoru said looking Kenshin straight in the eye. "Why exactly were you mad at me and ignoring me?"  
  
Kenshin pulled back in his seat and sighed. "The same reason you were mad at me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked confused.  
  
"I was jealous. Jealous of you being with another guy. Jealous of him kissing you. And jealous for him even being near you." Kenshin said lowering his eyes. "I want you to be mine, Kaoru. I...I...I just don't want to lose you."  
  
Kaoru wrapped her arms around him and pressed her forehead against his. "I am yours, Kenshin. I will always be yours and only yours. You'll never lose me."  
  
Kaoru kissed him on the nose. "There was also one thing I wanted to ask you, Kenshin. And this time please answer and don't get mad or anything. Promise?"  
  
Kenshin hesitantly paused, but nodded.  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath. "Why do you hate Akira and Enishi so much?"  
  
Kenshin instantly pulled away from her.  
  
Kaoru frowned and felt suddenly cold as his warmth left her. She asked in a concerned voice. "Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin slid his hand over to Kaoru's and gave it an affectionate squeeze. He turned his head toward her and looked over at her seriously.  
  
"They killed my sister." Kenshin said quietly.

* * *

Yes!!!!! Finally done!! So VERY Sorry for the long wait. Like I said before, this Chapter was made especially long since I took a long time updating. Well? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please R&R!!!!!!!!! I need as much feedback as possible.

Anyhow, Until Next Time!!!!! Don't Forget To R&R!!!

Until Next Time!


	5. Kenshin's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Title: Chance for Love  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me as I get used to the process. I recommend criticism good or bad. The reviews are what tell me what you as a reader like or dislike. I won't change everything in the storyline, but I will try to add what you like.  
  
_Italics_ - Thoughts  
  
BTW this is AU

* * *

Sagitarious Devil: I'm glad you like the story. Answering your question, Akira was Tomoe's fiancée in the series, but was killed by Battousai/Kenshin during the Bakumatsu years.

* * *

**QUESTIONS FOR THE FANFIC.  
**  
**Question1:** Would you like to see Megumi/Sano?  
  
**Question 2:** Would you like to see Misao/Aoshi?

* * *

**NARUTO QUESTION.  
**  
**Question**: I'm wondering, who has watched the anime Naruto? I know it still hasn't came out in America, but I'm still wondering. Has anyone seen Naruto yet? Because who ever has, I have an important question to ask them about it.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Greatly appreciated it. Hope you like this chapter. Send feedback

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kenshin's Past**  
  
Kenshin was hiding in the forest playing with the little top that his parents had given him before they had died. For some reason it calmed down his nerves and anxiety. He used to walk quietly away from home and run to the forest just behind the house.  
  
As he was so absorbed in watching the top he didn't hear the rustling behind him or the soft whimper, but as the crying arose, Kenshin frowned.  
  
_Who is making that noise?_ Kenshin thought as he got up with the top clutched in his hand.  
  
As he wondered around the forest, he found the source of the cries. It was a young girl, merely a few years older then him, but not by much. Her clothes were tattered and she had dirt smudges all over her face. She had dark black hair that was mussed and all messed up. The girl was hunched under a tree with her head buried in her hands crying.  
  
Kenshin, not understanding why she was crying, walked over to her and outstretched his hand with the top in it.  
  
It took the girl a few moments to register that he was standing in front of her.  
  
She had finally stopped crying and merely gazed tear-eyed at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Take it," Kenshin said simply. "It makes me happy. It will make you happy, too"  
  
The girl's eyes widened. "W-what?"  
  
Kenshin sat down next to her and placed the top on the ground between them. "Whenever I'm sad I play with this. You look sad. Why don't you play?"  
  
After much hesitation the girl finally picked up the top and started twirling it on the ground with her hand.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "You are doing it wrong. You pull the string to make the top spin. You don't do it with your hands."  
  
As Kenshin demonstrated it carefully, the girl's eyes brightened. As she began to do it on her own she smiled and too became absorbed into the spinning top.  
  
Kenshin smiled. Still watching the top, he asked her. "Why were you crying?"  
  
The girl's lower lip began to tremble. "M-my...pa...parents....d-died."  
  
Instantly she broke back into sobs.  
  
Kenshin continued to watch the top spin until it finally died and came to a stop. He then looked up at her. "My parents died too. Long time ago."  
  
The girl sniffed. "Where do you live now then?"  
  
Kenshin smiled brightly. "With my uncle. He is a very nice man."  
  
"Oh..." the girl said as she looked back down at her hands.  
  
"Where do you live?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I was going to go live with my aunt. But she is too mean. So I ran away. I have nowhere to live." The girl sighed sadly and wiped the tears off her all ready tear stained face.  
  
After a silent pause Kenshin answered. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl looked over at him surprised. "Sa-Sakura."  
  
Kenshin smiled showing his missing teethes. "My name is Kenshin."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Kenshin....How old are you?"  
  
Kenshin tilted his head and raised up 6 fingers. "I am 6! How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 9." Sakura said brightly.  
  
As Kenshin got up from where he was sitting, he took Sakura's hand. "You can come over to my house."  
  
Sakura's smile faded and was replaced with a scared look. "But...But your uncle doesn't know me....you don't know me that much as well."  
  
Kenshin tugged her hand along and started walking back toward his house. "Uncle Hiko said that I'm allowed to bring friends over. "  
  
"But...But...I'm a stranger." Sakura stuttered as she was continuing to be pulled along.  
  
"No. You are my friend. I know your name and how old you are. You know mine too. So that makes us friends. Not strangers." Kenshin said brightly as he led her over to the back porch of his house.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say. She just allowed herself to be pulled.  
  
Kenshin awoke with a sudden start. He placed his hand on his sweating face. What had made him dream about that again?  
  
Kenshin wiped the sweat off from as his face and got out of bed to get dressed.  
  
It had been 10 years since Sakura and Kenshin had first met. They had instantly became great friends. The day that he brought her up to his house, was a day that he was very grateful for doing.  
  
Kenshin grinned. The look on Hiko's face was priceless. Kenshin standing in front of Hiko with a girl with tattered clothes and dirt-smudged face standing next him. It wouldn't have even came as a surprise if Hiko had a sudden heart attack.  
  
But it was all in the past now, Kenshin thought as he pulled his uniform blazer over his shirt.  
  
Hiko had welcomed Sakura with open arms. Not entirely open, hesitant at first, but still had welcomed her into the household.  
  
Hiko had thought that someone around Kenshin's age would have been good for Kenshin. And indeed it was. Hiko always had to go off to important business meetings and left Kenshin alone with just a baby sitter. It wasn't a comforting thought.  
  
A few weeks after Sakura was staying with them, Hiko made up his mind. Kenshin had never seemed so happy and livelier before the death of his parents. Same with Sakura. She was improving greatly and became like a sister to Kenshin and daughter to Hiko.  
  
Hiko had gone to Sakura's home and had talked with her aunt. After much conversing, they both came to a decision. Hiko was going to adopt Sakura.  
  
When Sakura turned 10 a few months later, Hiko broke the news to both her and 7-year old Kenshin. That was the day that not even 3 of them could forget. It had been the most joyful day of all.  
  
As the days, weeks, months, and even years passed, both Kenshin and Sakura grew fond of each other and instantly became the best brother and sister ever.  
  
Even if someone or anyone would ask them if they are related or have any type of friendship together, both Kenshin and Sakura would reply in unison, "We're siblings."  
  
And indeed they acted like one. They didn't even mind if one was adopted or even that both of them didn't even have the same blood.. They didn't care at all. All they cared about was that they were, in their opinions, brothers and sisters.  
  
Kenshin walked in towards the kitchen greeted by the strong, delicious smell of food and Sakura's cheerful voice. "Morning, Ken-san."  
  
Ken-san had been the nickname Sakura had given Kenshin. He didn't even mind. In fact, it made him glad that she called him that. It made them closer then ever.  
  
"Morning, Sakura. Breakfast looks delicious. Come and eat with me." Kenshin answered as he plopped down into the nearest chair.  
  
Kenshin was 16 now and Sakura was 19. They both were home alone, but they didn't mind. They were used to it. Hiko was never around anymore. Due to more major business meetings he had never had the time to be with them, but he still sent all his love and called them every possible chance he got.  
  
"Sure, but we better hurry. We might be late for school." Sakura said in a smooth voice.  
  
Both Sakura and Kenshin had changed a lot during the years as well.  
  
Sakura had grown up to be a beautiful, fine young woman. She was polite, nice and kind. Her voice a low, quiet soothing voice. Her dark black hair had also grown very long reaching down to her waist, letting it flow freely.  
  
Kenshin had grown up to be a handsome, daring young man. He had let his red hair grow freely and tied into a high ponytail. He had grown taller, but was still short in his own way. Kenshin also began to play an overprotective brother role over Sakura even though he was younger then her. And Sakura at all didn't mind.  
  
As they both finished breakfast they headed out to Seigaku Private High. It was a private school, widely respected and famous for its teachings.  
  
Sakura was chatting away about something while Kenshin just listened not saying anything. Neither of them minded. Sakura respected Kenshin and knew he didn't like to talk much, and Kenshin respected her in return by listening to her intently.  
  
Suddenly Sakura stopped talking and fixed her gaze just over Kenshin's head. Kenshin turned around and saw what she was looking at.  
  
Over in the antique shop, they were selling a very expensive sword. It wasn't an ordinary sword. It was a reverse-blade sword. Legend said that a very famous man long ago had used a reverse-blade sword. He had made an oath to never kill again and lived his life protecting people with that sword.  
  
Everyday when they walked to school, Sakura always used to stare at it longingly and always said the same exact words.  
  
"That sword will be mine one day. I promise it." Sakura stated firmly.  
  
Kenshin would just nod and smile. Just a few more days... Kenshin thought proudly.  
  
As they reached the school building, 2 guys around their age showed up and walked over to Sakura.  
  
Akira and Enishi. Akira and Enishi were handsome and widely popular around the school. Most of the girl population around the school adored them both. Both of them got whatever they want, whoever they want. No girl had ever refused them. They were players around school in Kenshin's opinion. But both Enishi and Akira had begun to develop a taste and affection towards Sakura.  
  
"Hey, Sakura baby," said Akira flashing a row of perfectly white teeth. "How about you, me, and the movies tonight?"  
  
"As if, Akira. Sakura wants to go with me. I got front row centers to the Juppongatna concert tonight. And no way can she refuse." Enishi grinned flashing his charming smile.  
  
Kenshin at this point was glaring daggers at both Akira and Enishi. He curled his fists at his and stepped in front of Sakura.  
  
"She will be going with neither of you. Now get lost." Kenshin glared.  
  
"My, my. Isn't younger brother being overprotective? Why don't you go home and cry to your mommy?" chuckled Akira as both him and Enishi broke into laughs.  
  
Kenshin white with fury, was going to take a swing at them, but Sakura, sensing Kenshin's danger, moved over in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I would be going with neither of you as Kenshin said. Good day." Sakura stated in a calm voice as she grabbed Kenshin by the hand and made her way through both Akira and Enishi and headed straight into the building.  
  
"I could have stopped them. More likely killed them. Why did you stop me?" Kenshin said as he looked over at Sakura.  
  
They both were now in the school building and had stopped in front of the water fountain. Other kids were bustling through, weaving there way into the hall. But near the water fountain they had found an isolated place where they could talk.  
  
"I know you could, Ken-san, but I don't want you getting in any trouble. Remember what Hiko-sama said." Sakura stated firmly.  
  
Kenshin sighed and nodded. He knew perfectly well what Hiko had said.  
  
"If any of you two get in any type of trouble, you'll have to answer to me. And you don't want to know the consequences..." Hiko had said with a death glare to both Sakura and Kenshin.  
  
In a way Kenshin wanted to get in trouble and see what the consequences were, but the concerned voice of Sakura had stopped him.  
  
"Yes, Sakura." Kenshin stated.  
  
Kenshin was about to say something else, but was interrupted as the school bell rang warning the students to get to class.  
  
With a small smile, both headed toward their respective class.  
  
A few days later, Kenshin's mood started to brighten each day. Sakura had a suspicion, but shook her head. The other years he wasn't as this cheerful or bright.  
  
Each time she would ask Kenshin what was on his mind, she would receive the same reply from him. "You'll see."  
  
But tonight was the night and Kenshin was going to make sure that it was the night that neither one of them, especially Sakura, would forget.  
  
It was the 10th year anniversary since Kenshin and Sakura had legally became siblings. The other years Kenshin would take Sakura out to dinner and after words both Sakura and Kenshin would exchange gifts.  
  
But since this was the 10th anniversary, Kenshin wanted to make it a night that Sakura never forgot. And he had the perfect gift in mind. The gift that she had always wanted and was now going to finally have.  
  
And tonight was the night.  
  
As they both finally reached school, once more both Akira and Enishi weaved their way over to Sakura.  
  
Kenshin caught sight of them and grabbed Sakura's hand trying to lead her away from the approaching two, but failed as Akira and Enishi caught sight of them once more and walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Hey baby. How about tonight you and us go watch a movie? And this time we will definitely not take no as an answer." Enishi stated firmly.  
  
Kenshin's hand clenched into a fist, but stayed calm as Sakura placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "No, thank you. I have better things to do then be with you two."  
  
As Sakura started heading off, she was stopped as Akira firmly grasped her wrist. "Like Enishi just cleared with you. We won't take no for an answer."  
  
Kenshin walked in front of Akira and shot him a death glare. "Let her go. Now."  
  
Sensing the danger in his tone, Akira hesitatingly let go.  
  
Akira and Enishi shot Kenshin a dirty look before shouting over their shoulder. "We're still not going to take no as an answer."  
  
Kenshin's mood instantly darkened and was about to make his way over to give them both a piece of his mind, but was stopped as Sakura's spoke up.  
  
"Forget it. They're just jerks." Sakura said reassuringly.  
  
"And don't forget," Sakura began with a bright smile and twinkle in her eye. "You know what tonight is, don't you? Don't tell me you forgot."  
  
Kenshin's hatred soon faded away and was soon replaced by a small smile. "Of course not, I definitely did not forget."  
  
The bell rang, shooting each other a smile and a brief goodbye, they both went to their classes.  
  
As the day finally finished, Kenshin was supposed to meet Sakura by their meeting place when they were right about to walk home.  
  
As Kenshin ran up to meet Sakura, he instantly felt anger rise in him as he saw Akira and Enishi hovering over Sakura talking to her.  
  
As Kenshin neared, he was suddenly pushed out of the way as Akira and Enishi shoved past him with their faces pure red from anger.  
  
Kenshin slowly walked up to Sakura and was relieved to see that she wasn't hurt in anyway, in fact she was smiling.  
  
"Sakura?" Kenshin asked as he stood right next to her. "What did Akira and Enishi do? Did they hurt you in anyway?"  
  
Sakura laughed heartily. "No, No. Not at all. In fact, it seemed as though I were the one to hurt their feelings."  
  
Seeing Kenshin's confused look, she continued. "They asked me out again and were pressuring me to go out with them. But I refused. Then they began to threaten me saying that they will make my life miserable if I don't go out with them. And like always I refused and told them I said something better to do. Wash my hair."  
  
Sakura laughed lightly and that eased the burden in Kenshin's heart. "Good. You better not have gone with them. But listen, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked over at him meeting his eyes. "Yes, Ken-san?"  
  
"I need to finish some business and I'll be busy. So why don't you go without me?" Kenshin stated, then with a tone of worry in his voice he continued. "You will be alright, won't you? Would you like for me to walk you home?"  
  
Sakura smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It's ok, Ken-san. I am after all 19. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
Kenshin smiled lightly, still not at ease with worry. "I'm going to meet you at the same place. You do remember where, don't you?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Of course. Why would I ever forget the place we first met? I still know it by heart."  
  
Kenshin gave her a tight hug. "Take care. I'll meet you in half an hour."  
  
Sakura returned the hug and kissed Kenshin on the forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be alright. Just please hurry."  
  
With a nod and brief goodbye, Sakura walked off.  
  
Kenshin stayed in the same place watching Sakura's disappearing figure. When she was finally out of sight, Kenshin headed the other way and jogged over to the antique shop.  
  
As he began jogging over there, he passed by Akira and Enishi who were talking quietly to each other. Kenshin heard some parts, mostly one sided.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?....What if we get caught?...No...No....You're right...Let's do it tonight....I just saw her....Let's go...Yeah..."  
  
Kenshin just shrugged and ignored the weird conversation. He was in too much of a good mood to let some weird conversation ruin it.  
  
The whole way he was smiling mentally. I just can't wait to see the look on Sakura's face when she sees what I got her.  
  
As Kenshin went into the store, he picked up the reverse-blade sword and stared at it with a smile on his lips. He went over to the cashier and paid mostly all of his savings that he had been saving up.  
  
As Kenshin paid, he went to the phone booth with the sword in its sheath still clutched in his hands. He called the 'La' Rouge da Vou', Sakura's favorite restaurant, and called the restaurant confirming their reservation. With a small thank you, Kenshin hung up and ran to meet Sakura in their meeting place.  
  
The meeting place was the place where they both always met each year on this day. The place where they had first met each other. In the forest by a huge pine tree.  
  
As Kenshin jogged smiling over to the place where he was going to meet Sakura, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a blood curling scream followed by a loud SLAP coming from a place straight ahead.  
  
The place he was supposed to meet Sakura...  
  
Kenshin's blood instantly ran cold. _No...No...No...No....No.... It can't be....Sakura?....NO! _He clutched on the sword tighter.  
  
Kenshin ran as fast as his legs could make him run straight into the forest.  
  
He ignored the branches snagging at his clothes and tearing at his face. All he cared about was getting to the source of the voice quickly.  
  
As he drew nearer, he heard faint sounds of whimpering and struggles.  
  
Kenshin's head and heart began to thump faster and harder as he took each step closer.  
  
When he finally arrived at the source of the voice, he could make out 3 dark figures.  
  
1 figure on the ground while 2 figures hunched over the figure on the ground.  
  
Accidentally Kenshin stepped on a twig causing the 2 figures to abruptly turn their head toward the source of the sound.  
  
Just as quickly as the 2 figures looked, they both jumped on their feet and ran away as if their life depended on it.  
  
Kenshin's first instinct was to go chase after the figures, but suddenly a whimper from the figure on the ground caught Kenshin's attention.  
  
Kenshin made his way slowly over the figure and bent down to inspect it.  
  
What he saw made his heart stop and blood run cold.  
  
"No...No...No...No...NO!!...NO!!!!!!...." Kenshin yelled letting the sword fall from his hand as he fell to his knees.  
  
There lying on the ground was Sakura. Bloody, bruised, and half naked. Her clothes were half ripped off of her, showing her off indecently. Her hair matted in blood and all mussed up at the top. Her lip spilt open and the side of her face bleeding heavily. Fresh cuts and bruises surrounded her whole body. The whole body bleeding profusely.  
  
Kenshin with trembling hands lifted Sakura's head and placed it on his lap. "Sakura...SAKURA!!...NO!!!! Are you alright? Sakura, talk to me! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"  
  
Sakura managed to weakly smile up at him, her breathing ragged. "K...K- Kenshin...I..k-knew you I...waited....for you..."  
  
She suddenly began to cough violently, blood spurting out of her mouth.  
  
"Sakura...Sakura! Stop talking! Please, Sakura! You're wasting your energy. Don't say anything. You're going to be alright! Wait right here, I'll go and get some help."  
  
As Kenshin began to get up in search for help, he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist from a bloody hand.  
  
"No...K-Ken-san....Don't...leave me...I'm not...I-I'm not going...to make..it. Don't...don't...leave..." Sakura managed to choke out.  
  
"NO!! DON'T SAY THAT, SAKURA! YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT!!! YOU ARE!!!" Kenshin yelled as tears began to slide down his face.  
  
"P-Please...D-Don't...leave...me...Stay...Ken-san..." Sakura said weakly as she grasped Kenshin's hand tighter.  
  
Kenshin let more tears slide down his face and onto Sakura's face.  
  
"Sakura?" Kenshin began as one of his hands caressed the side of her bloody face while the other hand picked up the sword and showed Sakura.  
  
"Happy...10th...A-Anniversary...." Kenshin choked out as he showed her the sword, his hand trembling violently.  
  
Sakura smiled brightly despite the pain that was tearing throughout her body. "Ken-san....t-thank...you..."  
  
With weak hands, she grasped the sword and stared at it lovingly. "R- remember...when... I...used to...tell you that...one...day...t-that....I was...going to get t- this...?"  
  
Kenshin nodded crying silently.  
  
"W-well...what...d-do...you know...? I...got it....thanks....Ken-san..." Sakura said quietly as tears began to slide down her face.  
  
Kenshin silently wiped the tears off. "P-please, Sakura....don't cry..."  
  
Sakura reached up with her hand and gently ran her hand down his face. "P- Please...don't...forget about...m-me..."  
  
As Kenshin leaned into Sakura's touch, the tip blade of the sword grazed Kenshin's face leaving a trail of horizontal scar down his face.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and tried to pull away the sword from his face by turning the sword at an angle. But that made it worse. Now there was a bloody vertical scar running from his face.  
  
Once more Sakura's eyes hugely widened. "K-Ken-san...I'm...sorry...Sorry...."  
  
Kenshin didn't even feel the pain. The only pain he felt was his heart tearing in half.  
  
As he continued to cry silently, he managed to utter out some words and completely ignored the bleeding on his face. "Don't say that, S-Sakura! You're going to be alright! Now tell me, who did this to you?! I'll kill them with my bare hands!!!"  
  
Sakura just smiled weakly. "I... love...y-you, Ken-san...Y-you...have always...been...the best brother...that I c-could... have ever... have..."  
  
Suddenly Sakura's hand went limp as Sakura's smile fell from her face. "Goodbye...K-Ken-san....D-don't...c-change..."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in horror. "Sakura...Sakura?! SAKURA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura's whole body went limp and her breathing had finally stopped as she lay silently in the arms of Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin pressed Sakura's limp body against his body tightly. "No...No...No...NO! NO!!! Sakura...!!"  
  
A few hours later, that was how Kenshin was found.  
  
Clutching the dead body of the most important person against his chest crying silently, his body also covered in blood.  
  
And the reverse-blade sword lying lifelessly on the ground a few inches away from them.

* * *

Kaoru was crying uncontrollably pressed against Kenshin's chest. Meanwhile, Kenshin was stiff as he let some tears slide down his face.  
  
"K-Kenshin...I'm so...so...s-sorry..." Kaoru muffled still crying against his chest.  
  
Kenshin just pulled her closer in response. _3 years...It's been 3 years since I've last talked about her..._  
  
_I'll tell Kaoru everything...and then...hopefully, I could be at rest...._ Kenshin thought as he hugged Kaoru closer.

* * *

I hope it explained about Kenshin's grudge against Akira and Enishi, and about Kenshin's sister.  
  
In the next or the chapter after that, you'll learn more about Akira and Enishi.  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I need feedback. What would you like to see in the next chapter? What are you expecting? Was this Chapter good or bad? Did you hate it? (Better not have...lol)  
  
Anyhow, Until Next Time!!!! 


	6. Let Me Share Your Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Title: Chance for Love  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me as I get used to the process. I recommend criticism good or bad. The reviews are what tell me what you as a reader like or dislike. I won't change everything in the storyline, but I will try to add what you like.  
  
_Italics_ - Thoughts  
  
BTW this is AU

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay in this fic. I've been quite busy. Having exams and tons of tests in school practically each week kept me extremely busy. Once more, I apologize greatly for that.  
  
Another AN: Thank you all SOO much for the reviews! They encourage me to write greatly. I read each and every review just to let you know, and I really appreciate them all. And also thanks to the people who have sent me e-mails! Thank you once more for the reviews! Keep it up!

* * *

Ultimate Mix Up- This is a story I recommend that you read by Snow White Hyatt.  
  
Romance- Many people have reviewed asking for romance. So here it is. Hope this satisfies you.  
  
Allenby Beardsly- No, Kenshin and Aoshi don't have a rivalry. And as for the questions about Sano knowing about Sakura and about Kenshin dating Tomoe, all these questions will be answered in this chapter.  
  
Sagitarious Devil- Yes, you're correct. Sakura does mean "Cherry Blossoms". And thanks, I'm glad you liked the name I picked.  
  
Lauren Williams- Akira and Enishi were around 15 when they had killed Sakura. Now all of them are in there late teens, 18 the most.  
  
ShariganUser- Yes, I am going to continue on both "Love By The Seven Seas" and this. About updating, I'm not quite sure. I've been busy a lot, but don't worry. I'll have the chapter out by 2-3 weeks the most.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Let Me Share Your Pain  
**  
Kenshin swerved the car to a quick right and continued driving. He glanced over at Kaoru and smiled softly. Kaoru's hands were folded neatly but tightly in her lap, eyes slightly red from crying, but her face serious and solemn while dried tears were imprinted on her cheeks.  
  
Kenshin looked back at the road. "We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Glancing from the corner of his eyes, he managed to see Kaoru's weak nod.  
  
Once again Kenshin went back to his thoughts, frowning slightly. _Does she really want to see this? She's been quiet lately since I've last told her, does she...does she think of me as a monster?...  
_  
As Kenshin continued having his trail of negative thoughts, Kaoru was having her own thoughts as well.  
  
_How could Akira and Enishi do such a thing!...Such heartless bastards. And Kenshin, oh poor Kenshin! He had to suffer all through that by himself...Oh, Kenshin..._ Kaoru felt another burst of sorrow flood through her body.  
  
She weakly managed to look over at Kenshin and instantly saddened once more. Kenshin's hands were white now from gripping the steering wheel too hard. His face had worry lines and a sad look to it. He seemed to be in a deep thought.  
  
Instantly, Kaoru slid her hand and placed it on Kenshin's shoulder. Unexpected by this, Kenshin turned around and smiled weakly at Kaoru. "We're... here."  
  
Those two words made tons of emotions run through Kaoru once more. Kenshin pulled into an isolated surrounding by the beginning of the woods and parked his car. He took a deep breath before both he and Kaoru climbed out of the car.  
  
Once more Kenshin began to feel tense as he observed the familiar forest. _Sakura-san...Oh how I miss you terribly._  
  
Kaoru, seeing Kenshin stiffen, walked up to him and slid her hand into his, letting their fingers entwine. Kenshin felt his muscles loosen up and began to relax as he felt the loving warmth of Kaoru next to him.  
  
He looked down at her warmly. "Kaoru, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Please, Kenshin. I really want to."  
  
With a final glance at her, Kenshin began to lead the way into the all so familiar forest while holding her hand tightly in his.  
  
Kaoru followed suit, following Kenshin through a maze of branches, trees, and leaves. Momentarily, she swiped out the leaves and branches that clung to her. After quite a long while, Kaoru looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting near sunset. She was somewhat afraid of the dark, but by being with Kenshin all the fear left her.  
  
Looking back over at Kenshin, she noticed that he was slowing down. She was about to ask why when she found out for herself.  
  
He had stopped into a large opening in the forest. Trees surrounded the place, while flowers bloomed ever so brightly scattered around. You could hear birds chirping from a distance and the place illuminated a beautiful glow to it.  
  
But what made the place stand out greatly, was a large lush pine tree that hovered above greatly from the rest of the trees. It had the most beautiful hand-picked flowers surrounding the tree in a circular halo shaped.  
  
Kenshin held onto Kaoru's hand even tighter and lead her by the tree. He closed his eyes and breathed out Sakura's name.  
  
Kaoru slid her hand out of Kenshin's and walked near the other trees. Kenshin opened his eyes slightly and looked over at Kaoru questionly.  
  
She bent over an area of white plums and smelled them. Picking out the best five, she gathered the flowers in her hand and walked over to the tree and gently laid down the flowers.  
  
Closing her eyes and pressing her hands together in a praying position, Kaoru prayed silently. _Oh Sakura-san, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Even if I never knew you, you must have been a very great person. Please, please let Kenshin love me and trust me fully. Let him share his problems, feelings, emotions, and whatever obstacles that he's bound to face with me. Please, let us be together. As his sister, I beg of you to let me be with him. Let me heal the pain and sorrow that he's facing. Please...let us love each other and be together...forever._  
  
Kaoru didn't even realize that tears were spilling down her face until a gentle finger swiped the tear off her face. She opened her eyes and through her blurred vision, saw a look of admiration, love, respect, and sorrow fill Kenshin's eyes.  
  
He suddenly embraced her into a deep hug, pressing her as close to him as possible. "I love you so much, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Kenshin...I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you...I'm so very sorry."  
  
As Kaoru began to cry once more silently against him, Kenshin rubbed her back gently. "Kaoru, please don't be. You've done nothing except heal my wounds. Thank you, Kaoru."  
  
She gently pulled back from Kenshin and looked at him softly in the face. "Kenshin? I..I've been meaning to ask you something, but..." Kaoru lowered her face suddenly afraid to ask.  
  
With his hand, Kenshin lifted Kaoru's chin until both their eyes locked. "Please continue."  
  
She bit her lower lip hesitantly before finally responding. "Why..Wh-Why aren't Akira and Enishi both in jail or something? And why are they living with you?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes flickered a dangerous shade of amber before returning to its normal violet. "You see, there was no evidence. Only my word for it. They had instigated an investigation but came up with nothing. And so the file was closed. Hiko had tried everything in his willpower to try and bring both Akira and Enishi to justice, but his attempts failed. But the only thing that Hiko won out of that case was letting the police agreeing to a random search. Though finally, after a whole year, they closed the case with no evidence except my word."  
  
Kaoru kissed Kenshin softly on the forehead. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kenshin. Those heartless fools will soon discover their punishment someday."  
  
Kenshin looked away with a hurt look on his face. "It's my fault. If I had just been their then-"  
  
He was cut off as Kaoru placed her mouth over his in deep kiss before gently pulling away. "Kenshin, please stop blaming yourself. Sakura wouldn't have wanted you to put yourself through this misery. Please Kenshin, please, don't hate or blame yourself for anything."  
  
After a moment's silence, Kenshin pressed his mouth over Kaoru's once more and began to kiss her passionately. Kaoru kissed back with mutual feelings. After the long, hot kiss, Kenshin pulled away slowly and looked over at Kaoru whose face was flushed, but was smiling slightly.  
  
She held on to Kenshin's hand before continuing. "But Kenshin...then why are they living with you?"  
  
Kenshin lowered his head allowing his long red bangs to cover his eyes. Kaoru bit her lower lip not knowing what to expect. And since his bangs covered his eyes, Kaoru couldn't properly see what Kenshin was feeling. Instantly, she began to feel guilty.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Kenshin finally looked up and over at Kaoru. "It's a long story. Are you...are you sure you want to hear it?"  
  
After seeing Kaoru nod, Kenshin continued. "You've seen Sanosuke's mansion and you could easily tell that he's rich. His parents are the owners of an oil company in Yokohama. Awhile ago, they owned the company partially. They were hoping to become business partners with another wealthy family that too also owned an oil company. The family was the Yukishiro's."  
  
"Tomoe and Enishi..." Kaoru breathed out softly.  
  
"Yes. That family." Kenshin said.  
  
"Well it was pretty difficult to become partners with them. Eventually, the Yukishiro's and Sagara's came to a compromise. Sano would wed Tomoe..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "But..."  
  
Kenshin placed a finger on her lips before continuing. "That was the only way. Both Sano and Tomoe were against it though. But since the Sagara's really needed to become partners with the Yukishiro's, they begged Sano to try and win her heart. And hopelessly, Sano agreed. He sent her flowers, chocolates, cards, everything to try and win her heart. But all those attempts failed. Tomoe didn't love Sanosuke and didn't even want to marry him. Sanosuke felt the same way, but he still had to try and win her heart just for his parents."  
  
Sitting down on the grass, Kenshin pulled down Kaoru so that now she was sitting in his lap with her back resting gently across his chest.  
  
Kenshin breathed in a strong scent of jasmine from her hair and continued. "Since Tomoe didn't want to marry Sano, the partnership was off. The Yukishiro's were only going to give the partnership if and only if Tomoe obligated and accepted to marry Sano."  
  
Kenshin frowned slightly. "One day, Sano was telling me about the whole situation that was going on. We two were best friends. Sano didn't really want to marry Tomoe, but his parents were forcing and begging him to. Well coincidently that same day, Tomoe and Akira were both walking on the street across from us. Akira was trying to get Tomoe to marry him. Supposedly, the only reason why Akira wanted to marry Tomoe was because of her looks and of her wealth. As you see, Akira handles the Yukishiro's whole financial records. He works for them and so knows about the Yukishiro's whole money affairs."  
  
Kenshin pulled out a few tree leaves that clung to Kaoru's hair and hesitated for a moment. Seeing his hesitation, Kaoru slid her hand into his and silently urged him on to continue.  
  
"Well, Sano and I were walking when Sano caught a glimpse of her and pointed out to me who she was. Because as you see, I've never seen her before. Heard about her, but never seen her. Well Tomoe and Akira were now crossing the street. It was a chilly day and Tomoe was wearing a light blue shawl. A strong gust blew that drifted away the scarf. Tomoe who was now near the ending of the crossing, turned around and went to catch her shawl. Right when she caught it, which now she was in the middle of the street, a truck was speeding fast towards her. In her state of shock, she froze and couldn't move. People called out to her, but the calls were helpless. The truck was a mere distance away."  
  
Kenshin paused once more deciding how he should continue. "I reacted on instinct and ran to her side grabbing her and pushing us both of the street and on to the sidewalk. I had saved her. It took her awhile to get to her senses. But eventually, she regained sense, opened her eyes, and looked up at me. You see, by shoving us both of the street we landed into an awkward position. I was on top of her with my arms wrapped around her."  
  
He suddenly narrowed his eyes in disgust before continuing. "To make this short, she supposedly instantly fell in love with me. Muttering about me being her knight in shining armor. When her parents had heard about the accident, I made Sano go and tell the reporters, who had showed up, and her parents that he had saved Tomoe. I needed and wanted to avoid publicity after what was still going on. About the Sakura incident. This happened a few months just after Sakura's case was closed."  
  
"But Kenshin," Kaoru began. "Couldn't the other witnesses tell you and Sano apart easily?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes they could, but as you see both Sano and I were dressed exactly alike. Like I said before, it was a chilly day. We both were wearing gray sweatpants with a gray sweater, and on top of that we were wearing an oversized black jacket."  
  
Kaoru giggled and was about to make a comment on their fashion taste when realization hit her. "But what about your hair? Even if you were dressed alike. They could tell you apart from your hair. Red and brown."  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru and placed his chin on top of her head. "That's true, but we also were wearing winter hats on top. I had piled my hair on top of my head, before placing on the hat."  
  
"Oh," Kaoru said understanding. "But then what happened?"  
  
"My, aren't we eager to know what happened?" Kenshin asked teasingly as he lowered his head and gently began to kiss the side of her neck.  
  
Kaoru sighed softly in pleasure and tilted her head giving him better access to her neck.  
  
As Kenshin continued kissing her for quite some time, Kaoru slowly pushed Kenshin off of her. "Kenshin, please do continue."  
  
Kenshin stared at her softly for a second before continuing. "Instantly after hearing that Sano had saved their daughter's life, the Yukishiro's gratefully gave the Sagara's the partnership. Sano's parents were happy, the Yukishiro's were happy, and Sano was happy."  
  
Kaoru tilted her head slightly. "Why was Sano happy?"  
  
Kenshin smirked. "He didn't have to marry Tomoe anymore."  
  
Kaoru laughed lightly. "That baka rooster!"  
  
Kenshin smiled as he heard Kaoru laugh, but frowned slightly. "Everything was going great until Tomoe regained her complete sense. She had a suspicion that it wasn't Sanosuke who had saved her, but somebody else."  
  
"I don't understand. How could she have a suspicion? You two both were dressed exactly alike and Tomoe had not once seen you before." Kaoru asked confused.  
  
Kenshin placed his hand on top of his scar. "It was the cross scar. Tomoe knew that Sano didn't have any scars on his cheeks of any sort. So she decided to investigate herself. She went to Sano's house. The mansion that Sano's parents had given him in a show of thanks, appreciation, and love. Well, unknown to her, I was over at his house. And when she rang the bell, Sano didn't have enough time to warn me, because Tomoe had already came into the house."  
  
"Oh, no." Kaoru gasped. "What happened?"  
  
"To make the long story short," Kenshin began. "She put 2 and 2 together and found out that I was the one that saved her. Well sadly she was still in love with me, lust mostly, and blackmailed us. She said that she would tell her family about Sano not being the one to save her, if..."  
  
"If?" Kaoru echoed.  
  
"If I would go out with her." Kenshin responded grimly.  
  
"That baka." Kaoru said frustrated lowering her eyes.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Since she never saw me, she wanted to be with me 24/7. And since Sano had a huge mansion, she blackmailed him into allowing her to stay temporarily. But the worst part was that she wanted me to stay their as well. Being a great and close friend of Sano's, and not wanting to have him involved in more trouble and not wanting to attract publicity myself, I accepted. She was a very beautiful girl. What could have gone wrong?"  
  
Hearing Kenshin call Tomoe beautiful, Kaoru whacked him on the head while glaring at him fiercely. "Baka! Just because she was beautiful, you wanted to stay and 'LIVE' with her?!"  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head and coughed nervously. "But Kaoru, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Kaoru glared at him and got off of his lap and now sat just a few feet from him. She crossed her arms and continued glaring at him. "I don't even want to hear it."  
  
Kenshin moved closer to her. "But Kaoru-"  
  
She raised up her hand as if to stop him. "Don't Kaoru me. Just stay where you are."  
  
Kenshin frowned and nodded sitting back in his position.  
  
After a long silence of them both sneaking obvious glances at each other, Kaoru finally broke it by saying. "Kenshin...?"  
  
Kenshin instantly looked up. "Yes, Kaoru?"  
  
"Why...Why does Akira stay over then?" Kaoru asked softly, her anger melted away.  
  
Kenshin lowered his eyes back to the ground and stared at the grass. "Remember when I told you that Akira worked for the Yukishiro's? Being in charge of their financial records? Well, since the Sagara's are now partners with the Yukishiro's, Akira is now also the Sagara's financial record handler."  
  
"Then why doesn't he go see Sano's parents instead of seeing Sano." Kaoru inquired curiously.  
  
"Sano's coming of age to take the business in his hands. When Sano's parents pass away, they will need to hand over the company to someone in their bloodline. And that's where Sano comes in. Since Akira's also the financial adviser, he comes over frequently over to the house and discusses the company's industrial records and financial records with Sanosuke."  
  
Kaoru started laughing. "He probably doesn't even listen to half of what Akira's saying."  
  
Kenshin smiled and looked up and over at Kaoru. "Not half, but 75% to be exact."  
  
Kaoru started laughing even more. "So true."  
  
After Kaoru had stopped laughing, she asked another question. "That explains Tomoe and Akira, but now what about Enishi? Why does he work for you?"  
  
A dark look spread across his handsome features making Kaoru suddenly feel bad. _Kenshin. ...Maybe I should have drew the line. I had asked him far too many questions...It must be really hard on him...Oh...  
_  
She suddenly got up and walked over to Kenshin, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kenshin." Kaoru said as she placed her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Kenshin lowered his eyes and placed his hand on Kaoru's right arm.  
  
They stayed there for a couple of minutes feeling the warmth of the person they loved.  
  
Gently, very gently did Kenshin bring down Kaoru onto his lap with her arm and began to kiss her passionately. Kaoru responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for the heated kiss. Kenshin leaned and continued kissing her deeply, shifting so that he could wrap his arms fully around her and pulled her even closer to him. After a long moment did they eventually pull away, both their faces flushed.  
  
Kenshin smiled softly and reached a hand down to gently push some hair out of her face, caressing her cheek as he did so. Kaoru shivered a little bit as his fingers gently traced her face and looked up again at him. Her breath caught at the tender look in his eyes. In such a short time, how could I fall deeply in love with him? she wondered as she trailed her fingers gently through his long hair.  
  
Kaoru closed in the gap and started kissing him once more, both their feelings deeply mutual for the other. Kaoru slid her hands in Kenshin's hair pulling out the ponytail letting his hair flow down in cascades down to his shoulder. Kenshin did the same, removing Kaoru's ribbon letting her hair go past her shoulder in waterfalls. Kaoru leaned deeply into him so both of them landed back first on the soft ground beneath them.  
  
Kenshin rolled over and was now gently on top of Kaoru. He trailed kisses down her neck while Kaoru moaned softly in pleasure. She craned her neck to give him better access to her neck loving the feeling of his hot breath against her neck. She wrapped her arms around Kenshin's back, pulling him closer to her. He then began to trail kisses from Kaoru's neck up to her face finally reaching its destination and capturing her lips.  
  
Both continued kissing passionately with arms wrapped tightly, yet securely around each other.  
  
Suddenly a loud, powerful voice interrupted their passion. "It would work so much better without the clothes."

* * *

Yes! Finally done. The next chapter's going to come out...I don't know when, but very soon. Also, I just have one question to ask. Shall I continue and what would you like to see in the next chapter?  
  
Until then, ponder on who you think the voice belongs to. My best and most absorbed readers of this fic should probably know who by now. 


	7. Surprising Outcomes

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Title: Chance for Love  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me as I get used to the process. I recommend criticism good or bad. The reviews are what tell me what you as a reader like or dislike. I won't change everything in the storyline, but I will try to add what you like.  
  
_Italics_ - Thoughts  
  
BTW this is AU.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks once again for the reviews. R&R. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**NARUTO**: Many people have watched that anime, and I'm glad that you did! I need to ask you all a few questions. Let me know your e-mail address, so than I could e-mail you back about the questions. Thanks once more!  
  
Now to stop boring you with all this, Read On!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Surprising Outcomes**  
  
Suddenly a loud, powerful voice interrupted their passion. "It would work so much better without the clothes."  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru who were too busy wrapped up in each other, quickly and abruptly pulled away. Both their faces flushed, hair tousled, and their breathing rapid. The guy couldn't help but laugh at the scene occurring in front of him.  
  
Kaoru, seeing that a man was witnessing there previous event, blushed even redder. She quickly and as fast as she could, tried to fix her hair and buttoned up a few of the buttons on her shirt.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru began, her voice evident with fear, as she snuck behind Kenshin. "Who....Who is that man?"  
  
Kenshin didn't reply. He was too busy glaring daggers at the stranger that would make any man want to die instantly on the spot. But it seemed as the guy wasn't even disturbed by any of this. In fact, he just chuckled away like it was no big deal.  
  
Kaoru who didn't understand any of this began to feel even more terrified. A perverted stranger is standing right in front of us and just laughing. Why won't Kenshin do anything? She clenched tighter on Kenshin's arm. "Kenshin...do something!"  
  
"Come on, baka! The girl's practically scared to death! Do something. Or are you still that same coward that I raised up?" The man asked walking closer.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru began once more. "Do you...do you know this man?"  
  
Deciding it was best, Kenshin stopped glaring and sighed. "Yes, Kaoru. I do know this man."  
  
The man stopped just a couple of feet in front of them and both the stranger and Kaoru waited in anticipation for Kenshin to continue.  
  
"He...He...This man...He's my... He's my father....Hiko Seijuro." Kenshin finally answered and looked back over at Kaoru waiting to see her reaction.  
  
Kaoru blinked. Not once, but a couple of times. She looked over at Kenshin than back at Hiko than over at Kenshin and decided to rest her eyes on the tall, dark looming figure. The man had long black hair tied swiftly up in a long pony tail. His clothes were very out of date. Wearing a cloak that hung from his shoulders down to his feet, it reminded Kaoru of the Bakumatsu days that she remembered her father once telling her about. He had on a white button down shirt with 3/4's of the shirt open revealing his nice, tan, muscular chest. Also cladded in a pair of black trousers, he had a bottle of some sort of liquid hanging from his side. He had an attractive face, but with an arrogant smirk to it.  
  
Hiko smirked as he saw Kaoru's blue eyes analyzing his body. It seemed quite obvious that she was lost in thought, so he decided to have a little fun with her. "What? Like the merchandise?"  
  
His deep voice startled Kaoru out of her trance. Instantly, her eyes fired up and just as she was about to retort a crude remark at Hiko, Kenshin placed a comforting hand on Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
"Please, Miss Kaoru, I don't think-" Kenshin started but was instantly cut off by Hiko.  
  
"Shut up, baka son of mine. You have grown ugly, but you sure have taste in feisty girls." Hiko said smirking as Kaoru's anger began to flare up once again.  
  
"Kenshin is not ugly. You are, you....you....you long haired woman!" Kaoru said pushing the poor redhead aside who had tried his best to hold Kaoru away from Hiko, but his attempts were useless. As he was pushed aside, he tried to maintain balance by flapping his arms like a bird, but on the process he tripped on a fist-size rock and went colliding into a huge oak tree. Now he ended up in a motionless heap with swirly eyes on the ground a couple of feet away from them.  
  
"Now look what you did, silly little girl! You maimed my poor baka son!" Hiko said with a fake obvious voice that showed absolutely no concern for the unconscious redhead.  
  
Though, Kaoru didn't even seem to notice. She was too caught up in her own anger. Than seeing that Hiko wasn't looking at her anymore, but more behind her, she turned around to see Kenshin knocked out behind her. She blinked once, than twice, than a third time. Finally she understood what was happening. Just as she was about to go and check on Kenshin, she paused when something Hiko said caught her attention.  
  
"Hmm.....this reminds me of one time where I was trying to give Kenshin a bath. How would I have known that he had a phobia of water...? Anyhow, I was trying to push that boy into the bathtub...but didn't notice that duck of his lying on the floor. What was its name....? Ah, yes. Squishy. Well that baka slipped on 'Squishy' and crashed onto the floor looking like that." He paused for a moment and indicated to the still unconscious heap on the floor with his hand. "Traumatized after that incident. Scared of water and that duck, Squishy."  
  
Kaoru started full out laughing and managed to say something in between her laughs. "Squishy!?"  
  
"Squishy? If you thought that that was a bad name, just think about the other names he called his stuffed animals." Hiko replied crossing his arms over his chest. He paused for a moment as a thoughtful look came on his face as he remembered the old days.  
  
Kaoru had suddenly lost her anger towards Hiko and walked towards him not caring to take a look behind her. She stared up at him with disbelief written all over her face. "Stuffed animals? He had stuffed animals?"  
  
"He was peculiar from the start. Long red hair, always asking about buying ducks and stuffed animals. I knew he would grow up to be a feminine boy with his looks." He paused as he indicated Kaoru to sit down beside him as he too sat down.  
  
As she sat down, he continued. "Speaking of his feminine looks, it reminds me of one time where I had sent him to a flower shop to pick some flowers for...." He mumbled a word which sounded a lot like 'Okon'. "I sent that idiotic boy inside where a hormone driven girl was at the counter. She kept calling him cute and terrifying that poor little boy......."  
  
With Hiko telling the various stories of Kenshin's embarrassing childhood, and Kaoru so engrossed in his stories with deep interest, both of them sat oblivious to the fact that there was an unconscious red-head a few feet behind them.

* * *

Pain.  
  
Hurt.  
  
Discomfort.  
  
Those were the 3 things he felt as he suddenly aroused from his unconscious state. He didn't make a move to get up, but he did shift slightly to move that blasted rock that was jabbing him like sharp knives on the left side of his back. He blinked a few times to clear the blurriness that swept through him.  
  
When he finally was able to see clearly, the first thing he saw was the bluish black sky with its bright stars glimmering deeply. He smiled slightly despite the pain he was feeling. _What a beautiful sky...._ he thought unaware of his surroundings and location. _Such a deep, radiant blue the sky is....reminds me so much of Kaoru's eyes-_  
  
Finally realization dawned on him. Kaoru. She was nowhere in sight. _Where is she?_ he thought. He moved up slightly, but just as he did a sharp pain ran through his body. He laid back down and sighed helplessly as his thoughts drifted off to a special someone.  
  
_Kaoru. She was a very feisty woman that spoke her mind whenever she wanted too and was also very forthright. Was frank to the point and had a very vivid personality. But her temper...her temper was like a volcano. Erupted whenever someone sparked her nerve. But she was beautiful. Beautiful in every possible way. Long flowing raven hair that draped below her shoulders like a midnight waterfall. He loved her. He couldn't understand how a woman like her could make him fall in love with her just in a matter of short days. She intrigued him in every possible way. He wanted her._  
  
Suddenly a loud, cheerful laugh erupted a few feet from his right. Gathering his last ounce of strength, he managed to sit up as a wave of nausea hit him. But just as suddenly as it came, it disappeared.  
  
He turned slightly at the sound of the voice as he recognized as Kaoru's. Getting up a bit clumsy on his feet, he managed to stagger his way over to the sound of the voice. As he got closer, he managed to make out 2 figures. A slender figure who was practically laughing her heart out, and a tall, broad shouldered, muscular man. Taking a few more steps, he saw that the two figures were surely Kaoru and Hiko.  
  
_Kaoru and Hiko....together?...No, that's can't be..._ Kenshin suddenly groaned as a thought hit him_. No...No...Hiko wouldn't do that to me. He loves me, he wouldn't go and..._  
  
"Than do you know what he does? He agreed! So young and naive that baka is! Signed up to be Juliet in Shakespeare play, 'Romeo and Juliet'!" Hiko said smirking as he recalled back the fond memory.  
  
_No....._ Kenshin thought miserably. _He just had to go and tell Kaoru about....'that'._  
  
"Are you serious?!" Kaoru managed to get out between laughs. "He actually signed up to be 'Juliet'?! I know he looks feminine and all, but to actually do that...." She laughed once more. Both she and Hiko were oblivious to the fact that Kenshin was overhearing the whole thing.  
  
"He was 5. Long red hair. And violet eyes. Those were the descriptions needed for someone to play the role of Juliet. Thinking that he could make me proud, that boy went right up and signed up for it." Hiko chuckled. "Typical baka son of mine."  
  
Kenshin coughed loudly so as to catch both Hiko's and Kaoru's attention, but mainly to shut Hiko up from revealing more of his embarrassing life stories. How was he suppose to know that Juliet's role was a girl? He was only 5 at that time. Simultaneously, both Kaoru and Hiko whipped their head to see a disgruntled looking Kenshin doing his best to glare at Hiko. Though once again Hiko just chuckled it off as he thought it was no big deal.  
  
"It seems as 'Juliet' has woke from her deep slumber." Hiko said smirking evilly at Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru had to choke back a laugh that almost escaped her mouth. She thought it would be best to not laugh as she saw the dangerous daggers that Kenshin was shooting at the not affected Hiko.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru said as she got up, stretching the cramps out of her legs, before rushing to him. "I am so dreadfully sorry! It's just that....Well you know....Hiko had said...." At this point she was at a complete loss of words and thought that it would be best to just shut up.  
  
"Well Kaoru, it seems that you have met my father and been quite acquainted with him I see." Kenshin said still looking at Hiko.  
  
Hiko got up from his sitting position as well and stretched out a bit. Flexing his muscles, he picked up the bottle of sake next to him and looked coolly over at Kenshin.  
  
"I hope you still haven't forgotten what is happening in a month from today." He said, looking sharply over at Kenshin.  
  
"No." Kenshin said, his anger quickly dissolving. "I haven't forgotten, nor could I ever forget."  
  
Kaoru was confused by now. She was lost into thinking of what they could be possibly talking about. Seeing both their stern and serious faces, she thought it would be best not to question or ask any questions....yet.  
  
Hiko broke off his eye contact with Kenshin and looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark. I should get going."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes, so should we."  
  
As Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged brief farewells with Hiko, the sky started getting darker by the moment. They all walked their separate ways. Hiko going one side, Kenshin and Kaoru going the other.  
  
They walked at a silent pace, moving through the maze of all the branches and trees. It was an uncomfortable silence, and Kaoru was thankful that the branches kept coming out of nowhere. It let her think for awhile and gave her a good excuse to avoid talking with Kenshin. She just didn't know what to say to him in fear of upsetting him.  
  
Finally, the maze ended and Kenshin led Kaoru to his car. Once more being a gentleman that he was, he opened the door to his car as Kaoru climbed on in the passenger seat. After she had successfully gotten in, he went around to the driver's seat and got in himself. Pushing the gear into drive, he started driving towards Sano's mansion.  
  
Sneaking a glance over at Kaoru, he saw that she seemed quite nervous. "We'll be arriving their in a matter of minutes." Kenshin said softly, trying to loosen the tension in the air.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Ok, thanks....Juliet."  
  
Kenshin didn't say anything for a moment, but than finally got his chance when the stoplight turned red. He turned his head in her direction and tried his best to keep on a stern face as he reached with his right hand towards her. Kaoru stood still in shock. She didn't know what he was doing, but with his expression she could tell that she wouldn't like it.  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin said whispering softly as his breath tickled her neck.  
  
"You..." he leaned close to her.  
  
"Have..." he leaned in even closer to her. Kaoru felt her heart beat very fast and uncontrollably at a rapid pace.  
  
"Something..." At this point, Kenshin was pressed up close to her. And she was suddenly turning into several shades of red, and almost felt herself turn into jelly and was quite thankful for the seat holding her up.  
  
_Man...._ Kaoru thought nervously. _Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?_  
  
At this point, Kenshin broke into a smile and pulled a small twig that was tangled in her hair. "You just had something in your hair."  
  
Discarding the twig on Kaoru's lap, Kenshin turned back fully in his seat smirking and stepped on the accelerator just as the light turned back green.  
  
Kaoru blinked once. Than again. A couple of more times. She looked at the twig in her lap, than over at Kenshin's smirking face, back at the twig, than at his face, and finally yelled out. "KENSHIN HIMURA!!!!!!!"

* * *

Yara!!! I am finally done with this chapter!!! And like I promised, no cliffhanger!! I hope you loved it. The next chapter will be out very soon. Now, click that button down at your left and send me a review! Tell me what you think. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please review. I really want to know what you think.  
  
Anyhow, hope you liked it!!  
  
Until next time! 


	8. Arising Conflicts

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Title: Chance for Love  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me as I get used to the process. I recommend criticism good or bad. The reviews are what tell me what you as a reader like or dislike. I won't change everything in the storyline, but I will try to add what you like.  
  
_Italics_- Thoughts  
  
BTW this is AU

* * *

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been extremely busy and had some problems to deal with. Sorry if it also is really short. But anyhow, the next update for both my fics will be in 1-2 weeks. I promise. And thanks so much for the reviews! I gladly appreciate it.  
  
AN 2: I had this whole story typed and done. And it was so LONGGG, then my laptop had to go freeze and screw up, deleting the whole thing. Also, deleting the chapter for my other fic. (LBTSS). So I had to try my best to remember how it went. And so I only got partly done with this chapter and only a little done with the other.  
  
AN 3: Mailing List. About the Mailing List, many people e-mailed me their e- mail addresses, but sadly they all got deleted. So sorry! So if you don't mind, and if you still want to be on the mailing list and want to be alerted when the next chapter is out and the info on it, then e-mail me your e-mail address. Sorry once more.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Arising Conflicts**  
  
It was around late at night when Kaoru and Kenshin finally arrived home at Sano's mansion.  
  
"This day has totally been the greatest!" laughed Kaoru as she playfully punched Kenshin on the arm.  
  
He smiled at her as he placed the key in the door lock. "I do hope that this also wasn't the last, that I do."  
  
As he finally got the door to open, he let it open just an inch before turning around to look at her. "If you don't mind, but I would like to keep the stories and day's event between us."  
  
"I don't know..." Kaoru said, hesitating, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "If I do keep quiet about this, what will I get in return?"  
  
Blinking his violet eyes, he looked at her in confusion. "I don't know, Miss Kaoru. What would you like?"  
  
Innocently tugging at the bottom of her hair, she answered directly with no hesitation. "Something very sweet."  
  
"Sweet?" Kenshin repeated.  
  
"Yes, something very sweet."  
  
"Candy?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Ice Cream..?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"A...fruit?" Kenshin answered running out of ideas.  
  
"Well..." Kaoru thought for a moment. "Not exactly, but in a way it is a fruit. With a delicious center though."  
  
"Berry?"  
  
"No. Something with a....red coating."  
  
"....Cherry?"  
  
".....No...."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, Kaoru looked at him square in the eye a bit frustrated. "Should I make it a bit more obvious for you?"  
  
Not waiting for him to reply, she continued. "It has a dark side to it. Contains many deep secrets. With a bit of a golden, amberish tinge to it. Something that I adore...love. I also love to place my 'lips' on it...."  
  
After much hesitation and thought, Kenshin finally answered in a low voice. "An...Apple....?"  
  
Thoroughly frustrated now, Kaoru threw her hands up in frustration. Shoving past him, she marched into the house, slamming the door in his face.  
  
Blinking, Kenshin heard the door open once more to reveal Kaoru's face with a tinge of red to it.  
  
"I swear, Himura," she said just as she slammed the door once more in his face.  
  
Once again confused, he placed a hand on the back of his head, shaking his head. "......Girls can just be so confusing."  
  
Taking a while longer outside, he stopped to think for a moment.  
  
Done thinking about a certain someone, he walked into the house with a sight to behold. A sight that made him stop dead in his tracks. A sight that turned a calm violet into a fury golden.

* * *

_ Who did Kenshin think he was?_ thought Kaoru as she stormed back into the house the second time. She had given him many hints. Obvious hints! But it just seemed as though he was oblivious to the whole situation. Trying to cool down, she placed one hand on the nearest counter to steady herself, while the other hand was placed on her forehead rubbing her temples.  
  
_What had she just done? It wasn't Kenshin's fault just because he didn't understand what she was trying to hint out. In fact, it could possibly have been her fault. Maybe she just wasn't making herself clear enough. All in all though, why did she just have to get mad over a silly little thing like that? It wasn't as though as he had meant any of it._  
  
Sighing and feeling a bit annoyed at herself, she lifted her head and knew what she had to do. She needed to apologize to Kenshin. Now. She didn't want to arise any tension between them two.  
  
So she quickly turned around in hope of finding and apologizing to Kenshin when she found herself slammed into something hard. Next thing she knew was that she was falling.  
  
On instinct, she tried to grab the nearest thing to her to help her not fall, but her hand only found a handful of shirt.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with a pounding headache, a mouth full of blood due to somewhere in the process of falling she had a bit her tongue rather harshly, and her whole body hurt like hell. She tried to get up, but she couldn't; something was holding her down. She felt like hell now.  
  
To make things even worse, she discovered that it was someone on top of her. Kaoru tried her best to analyze the situation without freaking out or gagging. It wasn't everyday that your head gets itself slammed into the concrete.  
  
A man's body was on top of her. Sickingly. She could tell by the figure's structure. But what made her want to right out puke was the awkward position they were in.  
  
The man's body was completely sprawled over hers. His head was on top of her chest, between her breasts. One of his hands was placed on her hips, while the other was somewhere close to her thigh. He was just completely covering her body with his in the sickest way ever. To make things far worse, the man out of a billion possible men just happened to be Akira. Akira Kiyosato.  
  
Now Kaoru knew she had to gag. Gag and scream. She tried to scream as loud as she could, but no sound would come from her mouth. It happened that Akira was completely crushing her lungs, making her unable to create a sound, even making her unable to breath.  
  
She cursed her luck and tried her very best to shove the bastard off of her. _She was the one that had contact with the ground. Why in the world would Akira be unconscious when he had landed on nothing except something soft, like her body?_

As she continued to shove Akira off of her with all the strength that she could posses, it just seemed as though Akira had no intention of getting off of her.  
  
Just then she heard the door open. Kaoru strained her neck to see who it was.  
  
In walked Kenshin, observing the whole scene occurring in front of him.  
  
Kaoru groaned inwardly. Only one thought came to mind.  
  
_Shit._

* * *

Sorry I left a cliffhanger, but as I promised I'll try my best to update the rest in a week. Sorry for the delay. Tell me what you think. 


	9. Painful Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Title: Chance for Love  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me as I get used to the process. I recommend criticism good or bad. The reviews are what tell me what you as a reader like or dislike. I won't change everything in the storyline, but I will try to add what you like.  
  
_Italics_- Thoughts  
  
BTW this is AU

* * *

AN: Been really busy. Sorry for the long update. Hope you like the chapter. Send feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Painful Feelings**

It seemed sickening, disgusting, and repulsive. Kaoru knew she was going to cry. She had already felt the water rise up to her eyes. What did Kenshin think of her now? She had seen that disgusted look in his eyes.  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe what he had just seen. Poor Kaoru was stuck under Akira and was trying her best to push him off of her. But it seemed as though he wouldn't budge at all. From anyone else's view, they would think that Akira was really just unconscious. But Kenshin knew better.  
  
He knew him better than anyone would or even could. From the second Kenshin walked into the room and saw them, he knew that Akira wasn't unconscious. In fact, he was conscious alright, and seemed perfectly well-aware of the whole situation occurring. And he was enjoying it.  
  
Kenshin clenched his fists. This was beyond disgusting. Akira had sunk too low. He stormed over to the pair on the floor, and with one swift hand motion, he lifted Akira off of Kaoru and slammed him into the nearby wall. The crash resulted in a thundering bang which shook the house.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru, his eyes flickering violet for a moment before turning back into a raging golden. He turned around just in time to see Akira get up.  
  
"You fucking bastard stay the fuck away from her!" yelled Kenshin with an intense death glare.  
  
Taking two of his fingers to wipe the blood that was dripping from a nasty scar now present on his right eyelid, he shot a death glare at Kenshin.  
  
"Why you little-!" without waiting to finish speaking, he charged over to where Kenshin was and punched him square in the face, resulting in a sickening crunch.  
  
Kenshin hardly felt the pain. He had gone through far worse. As Akira lifted his fist to strike yet again, he left a completely vulnerable area on his stomach. Kenshin smirked, seeing the perfect opportunity; he slammed his fist right into Akira's stomach.  
  
Now the fight was on. Akira and Kenshin both threw punches in all direction, each hoping to gain the upper hand. But Kenshin, being skilled and living with Hiko for half his life, was used to dealing with these types of situations, and luckily had the upper hand.  
  
The whole time Kaoru watched stunned in horror. In tears, she stood up weakly, leaning her body against the counter for support. She kept shouting, pleading for both the guys to stop. But it seemed as though all her attempts were useless. Both were engrossed in trying to kill the other.  
  
_No...No, No!_ Kaoru thought miserably. _This is my entire fault! I need to stop this now!  
  
_Wiping fresh tears off her face, Kaoru in an instant was over at where the fight was occurring. Just as her hand was about to pull Kenshin away, a loud voice roared through the whole dismay.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!?" yelled Sanosuke, as he waked in with nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Aoshi followed seconds later, also dressed in the same attire as Sano.  
  
Rubbing her tiresome eyes, Misao soon followed. Wearing a mini tank top with sweats, she yawned. "Yeah...What's going on? Don't you-" She instantly stopped as she took in the whole scene occurring in front of her.  
  
Kenshin and Akira were too engrossed in a death match, both beating the living daylights out of each other.  
  
Sanosuke and Aoshi didn't waste time. In a heartbeat, they both were over at where the fight was happening. Being pretty tall, they both had a clear advantage.  
  
Sano grabbed Kenshin from the back of his shirt and lifted him up off of a bleeding Akira. Aoshi did the same, pulling away Akira who was shouting out threats and insults.  
  
"You red-headed bastard dare try to touch me again and I'll mutilate you! I'll kill you, you bastard! You just watch and wait! Keep that fucking whore to your self! I'll get-"  
  
Hearing enough of this, with one swift motion of the hand, Aoshi struck the back of Akira's neck rendering him completely knocked out.  
  
Sanosuke let out a very tired yawn. "Look everyone, it's really pretty late. And I'm beat." His eyes shifted over to Kenshin. "But not as beat as others. ...We're all going to have a chat today morning. As for you Himura, we got some serious talking to do."  
  
Grunting a reply, Kenshin shot a look at Kaoru before walking away. A few seconds later, everyone heard a door slam.  
  
Misao placed her arm around a teary Kaoru. "Girl, we have some talking to do as well. And don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise." Nodding her head in Sanosuke's direction and shooting a flirty smile at Aoshi, she and Kaoru headed towards their room.  
  
Both watched the girls disappear around the corner. Sighing, Sano looked over at Aoshi still holding the unconscious Akira.  
  
"Aoshi-," Sano began, but was cut off by Aoshi.  
  
"Already on it," Aoshi said as he left to go dispose of a certain body somewhere.  
  
Sano cracked his knuckles. "Damn, since those two girls have been here, everything's been hectic." Yawning, he started heading towards his room. "But hell, I love it."

* * *

Misao watched as Kaoru wiped the remaining tears from her face. Instructing for her to come sit next to her, Kaoru hesitantly came over.  
  
"When ever you're ready, Kaoru." Misao said as she laid a comforting hand on Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
Pausing for a full moment, Kaoru finally told Misao the whole story. From coming in late at night, to the stupid part about the apple, then to Akira crashing into her, then finally to the fight.  
  
As Kaoru spoke, she continued saying it was her fault throughout the whole story. Misao comforted her, gave her some suggestions, advice, and helped her through it.  
  
"Well...," Misao let out a low whistle when Kaoru had finally finished. "Today surely has been some day. I'm surprised that Tomoe didn't wake up. You know how she is." Glancing at Kaoru, she continued. "Well that's enough of that. We both need to get some rest. Tomorrow we're both going job hunting, remember?"  
  
Kaoru blinked a few times. _She had completely forgotten! Where was the place they were going to work again?_ "The Akabeko?"  
  
Misao nodded. "Yeah. We will be leaving at 9 in the morning. Don't forget."  
  
Glancing at her watch, Kaoru groaned. "You mean in less than 5 hours?"  
  
Misao smirked. "Yeah, better if we both head to bed. Don't want to be all tired in the morning."  
  
Nodding, Kaoru soon took her position on her twin bed, opposite of where Misao slept.  
  
Than a thought struck her, getting up on her elbows she looked over at Misao. "Hey Misao?"  
  
"Yeah?" replied a mumbled reply.  
  
"I thought Sano didn't clean out our two rooms."  
  
"True. He didn't clean the two rooms. He only cleaned one. While you were out with lover boy, I ordered him to clean out at least one of the rooms. And he just managed to get this cleaned. The other is still in progress."  
  
"Sano actually listened to you?" Kaoru asked in disbelief.  
  
"Not really. Aoshi helped." Misao said slyly.  
  
"Oh, Aoshi? What exactly is going on between you two?"  
  
Flushing a deep red, Misao looked away. "The same thing that's going on with you and Kenshin. Goodnight now, Kaoru."  
  
"..Goodnight, Misao."  
  
Lying down on the bed, Kaoru stared blankly at the ceiling. She just couldn't get Kenshin out of her mind. As hard as she tried, he kept coming back to her. She needed to talk to him. Now.  
  
"Hey Misao," Kaoru said as she stepped out of bed. "I'm going to get a glass of water."  
  
Hearing no reply from her, Kaoru looked over at her and saw that she was already fast asleep. _Talk about fast sleepers,_ Kaoru thought.  
  
She opened the door as quietly as she could and closed it gently. Tiptoeing down the hall, she finally stood in front of his door awhile later.  
  
She hesitated for a moment. Finally taking a deep breath, she got enough courage and opened the door.  
  
As she got inside, she silently closed the door behind her. Satisfied, Kaoru turned around smiling. But her smile quickly disappeared as she stood face-to-face with a glaring Kenshin.

* * *

Akira groaned in pain. His head hurt like hell and his whole body felt as though it were on fire. He tried to get up, but fell back down pathetically. Lying on the ground in defeat, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times as a sudden burst of light infiltrated his eyes. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to turn away from the light. But it seemed to be surrounding him all around. Grimacing, he tried to recollect his thoughts as to how he ended up here in this shape. A vivid picture of Kenshin flashed through his mind. The look of pain on his face suddenly shifted to a look of disgust, hatred, and displeasure.  
  
"Ah, it seems as though you're finally awake."  
  
Blinking, Akira opened his eyes once more and managed to adjust to the light this time. Looking for the source of the voice, his gaze shifted towards a figure lying on a bed. Getting up on his elbows with all the strength he could possess, he lifted himself up of the ground and looked around the room. Than realization hit him, he was in his room and the source of the voice belonged to Tomoe.  
  
"What? Still dazed about your defeat in the fight?"  
  
"Shut up!" Akira snarled.  
  
"My, my, don't get testy. But I must applaud you on what you did." Tomoe said sweetly as she continued looking at her perfectly manicured nails.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Tearing her gaze from her nails, she looked at Akira. "The same thing as you."  
  
Akira not saying anything, she decided to continue. "You want Kaoru, don't you? Also you want Kenshin out of the picture, am I correct?"  
  
He smirked. "I get it. You want Kenshin. With Kaoru out of the picture that is."  
  
"My, my. Don't you catch on so quickly." Standing up from the bed, she bent down and pulled a fancy briefcase out from under the bed. Opening it, she revealed the endless stacks of hundred dollar bills.  
  
"All these with Kaoru will be yours."  
  
"What's the catch?" Akira asked curiously.  
  
"Something along the line called **Operation: Break up, Permanent Break Up**."

* * *

Done! What do you think? Feedback would be great! R&R ppl! I'll be updating more frequently now.  
  
Until next time!


End file.
